Dragon's Energy
by Song Of Hope
Summary: What happens when Queen Beryl goes looking for the Dragon Balls? The entire series of DBZ and DBGT rewritten, and most of Sailor Moon. I AM COMPLETELY REWRITING THIS PIECE OF CRAP! I'll load the new, rewritten chapters all at once.
1. The Plot

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is my first crossover fanfiction; so don't blame me if it's blotchy.**

"Zoisite!"

"Yes Queen Beryl?"

"Since your search for the Rainbow Crystals has been so fruitless, because we may have 4, but they have 3, and I highly doubt we will be able to get them, I want you to look in to another source of energy other than those pathetic humans."

"I think I have an idea."

"What is it? Tell me now!"

"Here on earth, they have a legend. In that legend it states that there are seven magical orange orbs, each with a different amount of red stars. These orbs are called the Dragon Balls. Gather all together, and a great dragon named Shenron will come out and grant the person who called him out a single wish. With that wish, we could wish for all the energy we need to resurrect Queen Metallia and more."

"If this turns out to be nothing but a legend, then you shall be destroyed."

* * *

><p>Usagi was running late (again, sigh) for a Senshi meeting. 'Why can't I find my capsules?' Usually, she runs into Mamoru, but this time, she ran into someone else. He had black eyes, a very muscular build, spike black hair, and an orange fighting Gi. She was running so fast, she knocked him over, and something out of his pocket. Her transformation broach fell out of hers and fell in Goku's boot.<p>

"Sorry sir, let me get that for you." She picked it up. It was an orange sphere with 4 red stars.

"No, it's my fault. Hi, I'm Son Goku." Goku picked himself up.

"Tsukino Usagi. I didn't mean to crash into you."

"It's okay. Nothing worse than what Chi-Chi does when she's mad."

"Who?"

"Chi-Chi, she's my wife."

"Oh."

"Can I have that back please? It's very important to me."

"Oh sure. What is it?" She handed it to him.

"It's called a Dragon Ball. This is the 4-star ball. There are seven. Each one has an amount of stars ranging from 1 to 7."

"It's pretty, but why is it so important?"

"There are two reasons for that. 1, gather all seven, and you get a wish, but only one, and it can be anything at all. So if someone bad got it, things would take a turn for the worse. 2, my grandpa entrusted me with it. When I was little, I thought grandpa became part of it after he died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You know, your hair makes me hungry, then again, I'm hungry all the time."

"Eh?"

"Your hair looks like a couple of meatballs, or dumplings, or yellow buns. Or a lot of foods really."  
>"Don't you start calling me Odango Atama, you do, and you'll be in a world of pain!"<p>

"Okay, okay, I won't. Geez, you're just as bad as Chi-Chi. Hey, do you know what time it is?"

"Time? Oh no, the others are going to kill me, I'm so late."

"Kill you? No problem, I'll give you a ride on my Flying Nimbus, since it's partially my fault, maybe then you won't be late, and they won't kill you. NIMBUS!"

"Uh they aren't actually…" she didn't finish, because the Nimbus cloud came. He picked her up and put her on.

"Lets go Nimbus." They shot off. Usagi was screaming.

"HOW AM I ABLE TO STAY ON A CLOUD?"

"You have to have a pure heart, which obviously you do, since your still on. Now that I think about it, I should have made sure you could ride on it before doing this, or else you would have fallen through on fell on the ground."

"GET ME OFF, GET ME OFF, GET ME OFF!"

"Okay, don't need to scream." The Nimbus cloud went down, right in front of the temple, and the girls.

"What the?"

"How did?"

"What is?"

"How is?"

"Thanks Goku, but please, if we meet again, don't take me up on the nimbus."

"No problem. Later." He flew off.

"Odango, what the HELL was that?"

"A flying Nimbus." When Usagi said this, Ami pulled out the Mercury Computer and started typing.

"A Flying Nimbus is a cloud made of pure air. It will only take pure hearted people, otherwise they fall through." The computer started bleeping. "There's a youma attack, in." She stopped talking. "In the hospital where my mom works! LET'S GO!" Ami pulled out her capsules. She pushed the button, and out came five jet bikes. "Mom, hold on!" Then, they got on them and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>GOKU, WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET HOME FROM BULMA'S OFFICE IN TOKYO!" Her anger is even worse at 8 months pregnant.

"I bumped into a girl, and we started talking. Then she said her friends were gonna kill her since she was late, so, to keep her from dying, I gave her a lift on the Flying Nimbus." She sighed.

"It's a figure of speech Goku. When someone's late a lot, they say someone's gonna kill them, not literally, but like get really mad at them."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go fishing for dinner real quick." He went out the door.

When he got to the river, he started to take off his boots. When he did, something fell out.

"Oh Geez, this must have fallen out of Usagi-chan's pocket when we crashed into each other. I'd better go return it. NIMBUS!" the Flying Nimbus came by. "Come on, we're going back to Tokyo. It's seems we need to return something." He jumped on and they flew off.

* * *

><p>When they got to the scene, they recapusulized the jet bikes and hid in an alleyway. They all got their transformation pensbroaches, except Usagi.

"Oh no, it must've fallen out when I bumped into Goku!"

"Well, we'll hold him off, you and Ami go look for Goku and get the broach back. If he doesn't have it, look where you guys bumped into each other. MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They transformed. Ami and Usagi ran off while they fought the youma. Zoisite was just standing there.

"CRESENT BEAM!"

"FIRE SOUL!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

* * *

><p>"Come on Nimbus, where could they be?" He saw them running away from the attacks. "USAGI-CHAN, USAGI-CHAN!" She looked up.<p>

"Goku-san. I'm down here!" He flew down, broach in hand.

"I think this landed in my boot when we hit each other." She swiped it from his hand, and started jumping up and down.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She ran off to a dark ally.

"Ready Ami?"

"Ready, I'll go in the hospital and protect my mom."

"I understand. MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They transformed and ran to the fight through the back of the ally.

When they got there, the other Senshi were struggling to keep the situation under control. Ami ran into the hospital.

"How dare you attack the weak, the sick and the dying! For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, Shmailor Boon, who cares, I'm gonna take you down." It went in for an attack. The youma's hand became a sword. It was going really fast, and it paralyzed her with fear. (Rose sound) A rose came and pierced through the sword, which broke it.

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"A proper swordsman only battles those who are trained in the sword, and never battle a lady. You need to be trained in the art of chivalry."

"Who cares, I'm here to kill all of you."

Goku decided to let the Flying Nimbus some rest for a little bit, not knowing about it's endless supply of energy, and was walking for a little bit, when he walked by a T.V. store, with the news on.

"This just in, the Senshi are battling another monster. I repeat, this is at the hospital near the Juuban Shopping Center." He stopped to look. He saw Usagi battling, him being a sayin without knowing; the power of the henshin doesn't work on sayins, it was designed to work on people who live in this Solar System, and Goku is from another Galaxy, let alone Solar System.

"Usagi-chan? This I must see. She came off as a klutz, and a ditz, whatever that is, all I know is, she reminds me of myself and I'm not always reliable." He ran off. "Now, what's a hospital?"

As they were battling, Zoisite tried to run off. Sailor Mercury was with her mom, it was good that she worked in the E.R, it gave her an excuse to protect her mom, but she saw him. She got a troubled look on her face. _'He didn't go for the Rainbow Crystal, so what's he after?'_

"Ami-chan, what's wrong?" Then, she had a worried look on her face.

"I-I-I-I'm not this Ami person, I'm Sailor Mercury. I'm in here to protect the patients; they are in a delicate state, and the most likely to get hurt. They need the protection, the E.R. patients are people wo need serious medical help, which means they'll possibly get killed in hit by just one attack."

"Just stop in Ami. You don't think I wouldn't recognize my own daughters looks and behavior. I bet that when you found out this thing was attacking here, you ran right over, and told the others that you would protect me. I've known from the very beginning you were Sailor Mercury. Now I know that look, go Mercury, I'll be fine. Don't underestimate your mother." She smiled.

"Thanks Mom." She ran off towards Zoisite. When she got there, she stopped him.

"SHABBON SPRAY!" The entire place filled with bubbles, then mist.

"I can't see a thing!"

"Tell me your goal, you're obliviously not after a Rainbow Crystal, so tell me what it is now!" He started laughing.

"Smart girl, I guess I will tell you, just to humor myself, though. I am after a new target, the Dragon Balls. If they do exist, then I will find them all."

"Okay then, but what about that youma, it's not a regular one. I can tell by its movements." She touched her earring, and then she turned it.

"You're smarter than I thought. I infused a recovering patient with the energy of the Black Crystal, the one I use to track the Rainbow Crystals. I found the energy is quite useful in that way. I know you are going to kill it to survive, so you'll kill an innocent person, because when the person infused with Black Crystal energy dies, they turn back to human form. The people of Tokyo will run you out of the country, thus making it free for me to search."

"One thing you didn't count on though."

"Eh?"

"I touched my earring. When I did a scan on myself with the Mercury computer, the scans showed the earrings can act as communicators. When I turned my earring, I was turning up the sound range that the earring picks up, so we could hear you plan to ruin the Senshi. The other Senshi have heard every bit of this conversation, and will use the Moon Wand instead of the Moon Tiara."

"No, my plan is ruined!"

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

"REFREASH!" The patient, who was a poor old woman, collapsed to the ground. Then, Goku came running in.

"USA-." That's as far as he got, before Sailor Jupiter zapped him.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

_'Usa, no, it couldn't be Odango Atama.'_ Tuxedo Kamen was still around, the patient had nearly killed Sailor Moon, and about to transform back to Mamoru, when he heard Goku. _'I'll stick around for a little bit, but in the shadows.'_ He hid in an ally.

"BAKA, do you know what would happen if people found out who we, the Sailor Senshi, were? People we know and love would get hurt."

He picked himself up. "Sorry, but what's a Sailor Senshi?" DBZ anime fall.

"A Senshi is a person with planetary power. I would think there would be nine, but there's only us five."

He lowered his voice. "Sorry for nearly ruining your cover Usagi-chan."

"Usagi-chan!" The girls, and Goku, looked at the ally, but Tuxedo Kamen had already disappeared. They just shrugged it off.

Back at Mamoru's apartment, he was hitting himself on the head.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka! How could I have not noticed, they look the exactly alike." He walked outside. "I need to let her know, maybe then she'll give me her Rainbow Crystal if I threaten her secret identity." He sighed. "No, I couldn't take advantage of her like that. She may be annoying, but she is very sweet, kind, innocent, and gentle, and what am I saying, she's 3 years younger than me." He sighed again. "I have to get my priorities straight. I guess I should stop calling her Odango Atama, since she is Sailor Moon, and she could seriously hurt me. Then again, since she can, why hasn't she? Just thinking about Usagi-san makes my head hurt."

**Song Of Hope: That's all folks, for now at least.**


	2. Mamoru Finds Out

**Song Of Hope: Here is the revealer.**

The next day, at the arcade after school, Mamoru was sitting there, drinking his coffee and studying as usual, when Usagi walked in.

"Motoki-onii-san, could I have a chocolate milkshake?" She gave him the puppy dogface.

"Sure Usagi-chan." He went to go get it. When he brought it over, Usagi grabbed it and got it all over herself. And started crying.

_'That's Sailor Moon, the girl I've been, no not that, you can't have. Come on Chiba, you always knew Sailor Moon was younger than you. Then again, I've always liked the way Usagi is.'_

"I'll buy you another one Usagi-chan." She gave him a who-are-you look.

"Alright, where's Mamo-baka? I do like the change, but it just makes me think you're an alien."

"I am him. Would you rather have me call you Usagi-chan, or Odango Atama again?"

"Okay then." When Motoki went to go get another, Mamoru confronted Usagi about the whole Sailor Moon thing.

"So, how's your day been, Sailor Moon?"

"EHHHH, you figured it out?" Motoki came back with the milkshake.

"Figured what out?"

"Oh nothing Motoki-onii-san." She was doing the whole flailing her arms around thing.

"Okay then. Here you are." He handed her the milkshake.

"Thanks Motoki-onii-san. After I'm done with this, I've gotta go, and I'll take Mamo-baka with me." She chugged it down, grabbed Mamoru's shirt, and ran off to Rei's temple. Motoki looked really confused.

"What is up with her? First she hates him, now she's dragging him places."

"REI-CHAN, PROBLEM!"

"Odango, you don't need to be so loud." She came out covering her ears.

"Mamo-baka found out that I'm Sailor Moon."

"Oh no!" She ran in the temple, got some rope, came back, and tied his hands together.

"Oh no what? Don't talk like I'm not here."

"That means I'm going to have to erase your memory. I can't let anyone know. It's my duty to the Senshi to keep our secret safe, unless you are a Senshi yourself, which I don't think you are, then I have to use my powers to erase your memory."

"You can't do that." Usagi gave him a look.

"And why not Mamo-baka?"

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

"EH?"

"Yes, and I have the Rainbow Crystals." He pulled it out of his pocket. Usagi looked absolutely horrified at the thought of it.

"Mamo-baka is the guy I've been…" She stopped, realizing what she was about to say in front of her mortal enemy.

"Been what?" She quickly came up with another thing, which was true.

"Been dying to know who he is."

"Ah, also, another thing, now that I know who 1 Senshi is, I know who all are, right, Sailor Mars?"

"Eh?"

"Yes, now, unless you want me to forget who I am as Tuxedo Kamen, then I suggest you keep my mind and my memories intact. Besides, I've already had six years worth of memories taken from me." He wasn't looking for sympathy, just a way to get out of having his memory erased. Usagi got a sympathetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry. How did you lose it?"

"The same way I lost my parents. In a car accident." He didn't even know why he was telling her this. First, he can't stop insulting her, now he can't stop talking about private things with her.

"Mamoru-san, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have been kinder. You probably kept calling me Odango Atama, because you felt bitterness from that day. And I guess your right, now that I really think about it, I really do look like a Dumpling Head." She started giggling. He looked at her with a weird look, and then started laughing with her.

"That's not the reason I called you Odango Atama Usagi-chan." He covered his mouth; he hadn't meant to say that.

"Why do you call me that then?"

"Honestly, I don't know." That was sort of true. When he tried to compliment her, insults came out. He really hated it when he made her cry. _'Maybe I do it to deny that I'm falling for her. Maybe, I'm just acting like a Kindergartener.'_ She untied his hands and then grabbed his hand.

"Well, I'm sorry about my behavior towards you Mamo-ba- I mean- Mamoru-san." She looked into his eye, and without realizing it, filled hers with love. Not spur of the moment love, but pure, true love. He filled his eyes with the same love. Then Rei sighed.

_'Those two are in love, and don't even realize it, or at least not until now. I guess I'll have to give up on Mamoru-san. It wouldn't be worth it, a girl chasing after someone who's already spoken for.'_ Caught in the moment, they kissed. They both knew what they were doing, but decided to keep on kissing. Rei sighed again and left. They broke.

"Mamoru-san, why did we do that?"

"I don't know, but it felt right."

"Do you want to know what I was really going to say about Tuxedo Kamen?"

"What?"

"Mamo-baka is the guy I've been falling in love with."

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I would have listed this as a Usagi T. and Mamoru C. romance, but the site wouldn't let me, so, here it is, the true Genre is Romance, Usagi T. and Mamoru C.**


	3. The Excuse

**Song Of Hope: Okay, here is chapter 3.**

After the whole Usagi Mamoru event, they called a meeting to the temple. Goku was invited too. He had been given a communicator. He had just gotten home too when he was invited, but not in the house yet, so he came straight back. Makoto gave Usagi a questioning look.

"Why is Mamoru here?"

"Mamoru-san knows our secret, and he is Tuxedo Kamen."

"What? Prove it." He took out the two crystals that he had.

"That proves it." Rei took over from that point.

"Now, we know that Zoisite was not after a Rainbow Crystal, if he was, he would have attacked us himself. He said something about getting rid of us to search for something." Ami jumped in.

"I found out about what Zoisite's plan is. He wants to search for something called the Dragon Balls." Goku and Usagi looked at each other. Everyone else noticed it.

"What?"

"The Dragon Balls are seven magical orange orbs, with red stars from 1 to 7 on them. Gather all of them together, and the great dragon Shenron will appear, and grant one wish. I've seen it happen before I've had my wish granted before. It's a true legend."

"That means we have to get out of Tokyo to search." Everyone looked towards Ami.

"Why do I have to come up with the plan?"

"Because you're the smartest."

"I can't think of anything yet. Maybe I'll ask my mom." Everyone looked at her.

"Why would you do that?"

"My mom has actually known from the start I was Sailor Mercury. It would be fine to ask her."

"There really is no such thing as a secret identity anymore."

"Why don't we just call another meeting tomorrow? Everyone come back here at 3 PM." They all nodded and left. Usagi and Mamoru left holding hands already. They were asking each other questions about preferences.

"Coke or Pepsi?"

"Coke. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate. Winter or summer?"

"Summer. Cake or-" Usagi was interrupted by a little girl, with short red hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Mamo-chan." Mamoru seemed to know this girl.

"Hi Ai. How are you today?"

"I'm good after my appendicitis. Who's she?"

"This is Usagi."

"Oh, nice to meet you Usa-ko!" She smiled with bright eyes, while Usagi looked very confused.

"Usa-ko?"

"Ai likes to give people nicknames. She was one of the children at the hospital I help out at, I help the children smile." She smiled at this.

"Oh, okay then."

"Well, I have to go back to my mom, I just wanted to say hi."

"Bye Ai."

"Bye Mamo-chan!" She happily skipped off.

"So, Mamo-chan?"

"Well, you got Usa-ko."

"I wasn't making fun of it, I thought it was really cute Mamo-chan." It just seemed so natural to call him a cute nickname.

"Well, then I guess I'll call you Usa-ko from now on then."

"Fine Mamo-chan."

"Okay Usa-ko."

**The Next Day, After School, Back At The Temple**

"So, has anyone gotten an idea yet on how we can get out of Tokyo?"

"I've got an idea." All looked towards the brilliant Ami.

"During our next youma battle, we will say that we all got kidnapped, except for Goku, he can just tell his friends and wife why he's going away."

"That will work. That will work so well. So, when do you think the next youma attack will be?" Ami pulled out her computer

"Um, Usagi-chan, it's right now." Then, they hear a scream.

"Then let's go! MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"I wish I had a cool transformation." Goku just sighed.

"MAKE-UP." They transformed. Mamoru turned into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Let's go." They went towards where the scream came from.

When they got there, the area was already empty, and a youma wearing the dress Naru usually wears, along with her hair bow. They were right in front of her mothers jewelry shop. Usagi knew immediately what had happened.

"Naru-chan has, Naru-chan has. No, I won't give up. Even though you're my best friend, and I don't want to hurt you, I will if you hurt more people. For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" she didn't answer. All youma-Naru did was shoot pearls that were almost as fast as bullets out of her hands. Sailor Moon was paralyzed, until Tuxedo Kamen pushed her out of the way, and the bullet like pearls hit him instead, and went out his back. He started bleeding badly.

"MAMO-CHAN!" he started to speak with a weak voice.

"Don't worry about me Usa-ko, I was happy to do this for you." He passed out.

"Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan."

"Calm down, he's not dead, he just passed out from blood loss. Here." Goku tossed her a bean.

"What is it?"

"A senzu bean. They heal injuries instantly. I've nearly died a lot, and been saved by these. If you every feel like you'll need them, just go to Korin Land. You'll have to climb up a pole, and get to the top of the tower." She nodded and put one in his mouth. Instinctively, he chewed and swallowed. Then, he shot up.

"Usa-ko, what happened?"

"You pushed me out of the way of pearl bullets, and got hit by them, they came out of your back, but then Goku gave me a, uh, what's it called again?"

"Senzu bean."

"A senzu bean. Hey by the way Goku, who gives you the senzu beans anyway?"

"A talking cat named Korin."

"Really? I have a talking cat too. Her name is Luna."

"I have one too, named Artemis."

"And I thought Korin was the only talking cat. Now, shouldn't we get back to the fight, I love fighting." He faced youma-Naru and got in a fighting pose.

"NO! Don't hurt Naru-chan we can just heal her. She isn't all that powerful, so there's no need to weaken her." She pulled out the Moon Wand and Did the movements required to activate it. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

"REFREASH!" Youma-Naru stuck her arms up and turned back into Naru-Naru. She collapsed on the ground. Another youma came in, one that wasn't human. Then, Zoisite came in.

"Hahaha, this youma is not human at all, try to beat it." He vanished.

"This is the perfect opportunity to put our plan into action. MOON TIARA ACTION!" The youma turned to dust. Reporters swarmed in to get the scope. Sailor Moon went towards them.

"People of Tokyo, today, the Dark Kingdom, the people who have been sending those monsters at us, have taken 6 people. Now, in our civilian forms, we know them, and their names are Tsukino Usagi, Mizino Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, and Chiba Mamoru. We will be going all over the globe in search for them. I give my regards to the families, but know this. These children will be safe in their parents' arms very soon. That is all." She left.

**Song Of Hope: I hope you didn't mind how I got the Usa-ko Mamo-chan thing, and liked how I got them out of Tokyo to search for the Dragon Balls.**


	4. Get Those Nimbuses

**Song Of Hope: Okay, here's Chapter 4.**

They were all still in Senshi form from the fight, and in a secluded part of town.

"It would be best not to transform back until the rest of the city is asleep, otherwise someone could see us, and then start asking how we escaped."

"Good choice Ami-chan. Now, how are we going to travel around?" Rei scratched her head.

"I know. We can all go to Korin Land. He'll give you guys all Flying Nimbuses."

"Okay, but don't we all have to have pure hearts?"

"No problem. For those who don't have pure hearts, they can ride with someone else; all they have to do to stay on is clutch to the other person for dear life. Now, I'll have you guys take a test. NIMBUS!" The Flying Nimbus came over. "Alright, Mars, you go first." She braced herself, jumped on, and was safe.

"Yes!" She hopped of.

"Mercury." She just jumped on, and she stayed.

"Looks like I have a pure heart. I thought those didn't exist though." She got off.

"Alright, your turn Jupiter." She jumped up high, and landed on it.

"I think it would have let me stay on, even without the pure heart, since I'm the Senshi of lightning, and lightning comes from clouds." She hopped off.

"Hahahahaha, unlikely, they're picky, whether you have power over clouds or not, they'll still drop you if you don' have a pure heart, these are made of the purest air on the planet. Come on up Venus."

"If Sailor Moon can do it, I can do it." She jumped up, and landed right on it, and got off.

"Okay, last but not least, Tuxedo Kamen."

"I don't think I can stay on it."

"Come on Mamo-chan, you can do it." She got on it, and held out her hand. He smiled, grabbed her hand, got on, and on he stayed.

"See Mamo-chan, I told you that you could do it." They got off.

"Okay, I'll take two at a time for a Nimbus cloud. I'll make the parings. Moon/Kamen, Mercury/Jupiter, and Venus/Mars. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, come with me." They got on the Nimbus Cloud and left.

By the time they got there, it was dark. When they got up the tower, Yajirobe (Okay, I don't know how to spell his name, don't judge me) was shocked to see Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen."

"Whoa, you two are famous. What are you doing here?"

"They're here to get Nimbus Clouds."

"Nimbus Clouds eh?"

"Hi Korin."

"Hey Goku. So, you two want Nimbuses?" He pointed at them with his cane.

"Yes. For love and justice I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Usa-ko, you didn't need to do that, you could have just said 'I'm Sailor Moon'."

"Sorry Mamo-chan. Force of habit." He chuckled and sighed.

"Hi, I'm Tux-"

"Tuxedo Kamen, yes I know of the both of you."

"Then why'd you let Usa- I mean, Moon-chan, do her whole speech thing?"

"For a good laugh."

"You haven't changed a bit."  
>"Nope. Now, I think I've got the perfect Nimbuses for all your friends. NIMBUS COLONY!" the Giant Nimbus Cloud came. "I know you're searching for 6 Nimbuses. I've got the perfect ones for your friends." He jumped in, and grabbed 6, and flew back up on a brown one. These are the color coordination's.<p>

Usagi/Pink

Ami/Blue

Rei/Red

Makoto/Green

Minako/Orange

Mamoru/White

"These are perfect." Sailor Moon went and hugged her Nimbus.

"No we don't have to make the extra trips. Thank Korin."

"I think the pink suits you Usa-ko."

"Thanks Mamo-chan." They hopped on the Nimbuses and went back.

"Blue for me."

"I like the red one."

"Greens my color."

"I love the orange one, I love it, I love it, I love it."

"Glad you're all happy, now Venus, Luna's at your house. Pick them up." Venus nodded. "Now, let's get some of our belongings." They all left.

Usagi was in her room in the middle of the night, getting some of her things and outing them in a big garbage bag, and to get Luna, but she went to Minako's without telling her. She went through her desk.

"Here are my capsules." She whispered as she put them in as well.

"Usa-ko, hurry up. Some parents have a third sense and can tell when their child is there, or in danger. It's the reason I survived. My mom tough herself over the back seat, and nothing hurt me but the impact. That's what I was told, because the paramedics said when they found me, my mother was on top of me, just clutching me." He looked solemn.

"Mamo-chan, don't worry. If we find all of them, you can wish your parents back to life." He smiled and reached out his hand. She smiled back at him and grabbed his hand and let him help her out her window. She closed it behind her. "Let's go Mamo-chan." He they got on their Nimbus Clouds and left.

They went to the outskirts of Tokyo to meet with everyone else.

"Does everyone have what they need? I have my capsules, and my transformation broach."

"I have my textbooks and my transformation pen."

"I have my sutra's and my transformation pen."

"I have my cooking supplies and my transformation pen."

"I have my capsules and my transformation pen."

"I have my food rehydrator and some dried foods."

"And I have the 4-star Dragon Ball."

"Good, we're all set. MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They all transformed.

"Let's go." They got on their Flying Nimbuses and went where Goku was going, which was to West City, where Bulma was.

When they got there, they knocked on the door, and a half asleep Bulma answered the door.

"Hi Goku, what are you doing here at 3 A.M., who are yo-Oh my gosh, are they the Sailor Senshi?" She woke up after she saw them.

"Yes. For-"

"I know your whole speech. For love and justice I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you." She did the whole dance as well.

"Well, you just stole my thunder."

"Actually, I'm the only one who can steal thunder." They all laughed at Sailor Jupiter's comment.

"So, you're the world famous genius Bulma Briefs."

"Right."

"Hey Bulma, we need the Dragon Radar."

"Why?"

"Some bad guys want to use the Dragon Balls, but for what we don't know."

"Sounds serious Goku. I've got it right here. I was going to look for them tomorrow morning so I could wish for a new boyfriend. Yamcha's being a jerk. But this is more important." She pulled it out of her pocket

"Thanks Bulma."

"No problem. Come anytime." She closed the door.

"Hey Luna Artemis, why didn't you guys talk?"

"Because it might have scared her."

"Alright, on to my house to tell Chi-Chi."

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I'll wait a little bit to start the next chapter, in the mean time, think of ways Chi-Chi will react.**


	5. Here Comes the Son

**Song Of Hope: Well, here's chapter 5.**

When they got to Goku's house, Chi-Chi was furious.

"GOKU, WHY'D IT TAKE YOU TWO DAYS TO GO FISHING, AND WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FISH? YOU WEREN'T EVEN FISHING, WERE YOU?"

"Calm down Chi-Chi. That girl I bumped into, 1 of her things got in my boot, so I had to give it to her. Then, there was a big battle." She calmed down, and then started crying.

"You risked your life before our baby was born?"

"Chi-Chi, the baby's not due for another month." She got angry again. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW HE/SHE IS DUE IN 3 WEEKS AND 4 DAYS!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I've brought guests. Guess what, they all have Nimbuses."

"Who cares about Nimbuses?" She looked over at the Senshi. "Hi, I'm Chi-Chi."

"Hi I'm Sailor Moon."

"My name is Sailor Mercury."

"Sailor Mars."

"Call me Sailor Jupiter."

"Hi, I'm Sailor Venus."

"I'm called by Tuxedo Kamen."

"You know," She pointed at Moon and Venus, "you two look just alike. I can tell you probably act alike as well. You seem familiar. Especially you, Tuxedo Kamen."

"What?"

"I don't know, I've never seen you before, but you seem so familiar." She started screaming. Goku got very concerned, and ran over to her.

"Chi-Chi, what's happening?"

"The baby, I think it's coming early." She screamed again.

"I'll take her to the hospital. You guys, you wouldn't mind helping me get her there?"

"No problem, I think we're only famous in Tokyo." They all hopped on their Nimbuses and flew off to what will later be known as Satan City.

45 minutes of Chi-Chi and Goku screaming, Chi-Chi from labor, Goku from Chi-Chi squeezing the crap out of his hand, and the baby was there. The nurse came out of the delivery room.

"You may go in and see the patient." She walked away, and they went in.

Goku was smiling up a storm, and holding the baby, who was asleep.

"It's a beautiful boy." They went up to see it.

"Awwww, he's sooooooo cute. What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know yet, but Chi-Chi passed out from labor."

"I've got an idea. What's your grandfather's name?"

"Gohan."

"Little baby Gohan, I like the sound of that." Gohan smiled in his sleep.

"Hey, you're right Moon-chan, I think he likes it too." Chi-Chi woke up.

"Goku, can I see the baby? They are my kid."

"Sure Chi-Chi, they're a boy, and his name is Gohan." He smiled in his sleep again.

"Gohan, well, I would have preferred Einstein, but he seems to like it."

"You guys better leave the room while I talk to Chi-Chi, and that means everybody." Everyone, including the doctor and the nurses, seeing how serious he was, left the room.

"Uh, Chi-Chi, I need to hunt for the Dragon Balls again." Chi-Chi's face turned red, and her head grew to be larger than Goku's body.

"WHAT, YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME AND YOUR _**NEWBORN**_ SON JUST TO HUNT FOR SOME STUPID MAGIC ORBS?"

"Chi-Chi, if it weren't for the Dragon Balls, then we never would have met." Her head shrunk back to normal and turned back to its original color.

"Well, that's true. Okay, BUT IF YOU'RE NOT BACK BY THE TIME GOHAN TURNS 1, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"Thanks Chi-Chi." He left.

"How'd She take it?" Sailor Moon already knew the answer, but still wanted to hear his version.

"For Chi-Chi, that was relatively well." He looked at Mercury, who had her tec glasses out and the computer out, connected to the Dragon Radar. "What are you doing?"

"I'm copying the software in this device into the Mercury Computer." The Computer beeped. "And I just finished it."

"Awesome Sailor Mercury. Now, let's start." They left on their Nimbuses. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon flew next to each other.

"Usa-ko, there's been something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it Mamo-chan?"

"Well, I don't know how to explain it."

"Then just say it."

"Okay, I've been having these dreams."

"About what?"

"A princess." Sailor Moon gasped.

"It could be the Moon Princess. But wait, why are you dreaming about her?"

"It has something to do with my past, I don't know what, but it just does, and I'm still trying to figure it out. She keeps asking for the Silver Crystal, says I have to give it to her personally."

"Well, I can't control you dreams, and, it has nothing to do with us, so don't worry." She gave him a smile. Then, she reached into her suit, and pulled out the Orange Crystal. She handed it to him.

"Here, maybe, we both need the princess as much as we both need air, maybe, we were friends in our past life, and you need this more, since you never got to know the wonderful people who raised you for the first few years of your life, and you need it to regain that memory."

"Thank you Usa-ko." He took it.

"Zoisite, have you gotten the first location of the Dragon Balls?"

"No, but I found someone who can." He threw Bulma on the ground.

"Where am I, what's going on?"

"Shut up girl! Zoisite, what is the meaning of this?"

"This girl has found the Dragon Balls before, with a device. She has already given it away, but I have brought some things from her laboratory in Tokyo, and we can force her to make another for us."

"Very good Zoisite. Keep this up, and you'll rule next to Queen Metallia and I."

"The location of the first Dragon Ball is the one we have, so we will head to a small village in China, where the next one is. I'll do the talking, I've downloaded all the languages of the world." They landed outside of it and walked into town. They de-transformed for the first time in days.

The market was busy, and they needed supplies. Ami walked up to one of the stands.

"_Could I have some rice? Maybe 20 pounds."_

"_That's a lot of food for one girl."_

"_Oh, it's not just for me, it's for my friends too. Also, do you take yen?"_

"_I've got a computer with the currency exchange up, so, this costs 3,913 Yen, which is 300 Yuan. You'd be surprised at how much people try to trick us into thinking the amounts are right, when they're way to little, and try making us think that their fake currency is real. Baffelopolis isn't a real currency. They think because we're a small village, they can take advantage of us. They forget about computers."_ She gave him the money, and he handed her a basket of rice. She nearly dropped it and Makoto rushed over to help her with it.

"You should have asked one of us to be over here to help you. Now, I brought some spices with me."

"Mako-chan is the best cook."

"I hope so, I eat a lot as well."

"Maybe we should have an eating contest. First one to finish 1 pound of rice wins." Ami went to go get an extra ten pounds, and this time, she managed.

"Why'd ya do that?"

"2 pounds of the first one was for Usagi, but I think we'll need more."

"Ami-chan."

"What? You do eat a pound a meal. I don't know how much he eats, but it would be wise."

**Song Of Hope: Don't hate me for them kidnapping Bulma, it had to be done, otherwise, how would the bad guys have tracked down the Dragon B****alls?See ya next chapter.**


	6. A New Sailor

**Song Of Hope: Okay, here's chapter 6, also, I decided that we left Luna and Artemis back at home. I think I went to fast with this chapter, please tell me if I do, and I'll re-write it.**

"Have you finished that contraption?"

"Almost, just leave me alone." Bulma knew that if she didn't finish the first one soon, since they were having her make two, so Kunzite and Zoisite could search for them, then she would be a goner. She also knew that they wouldn't know if the others had gotten to it first or not. She was programming it to go to nothing but small towns in a country called Turkey. She smiled; knowing that Goku probably thought it was filled with turkeys, all the turkeys he could eat. Later though, she would program it to hunt the Dragon Balls, just incase the other one broke.

"Hurry up woman!"

"Alright, I'm done. Here's the first one, I'll get started on the other one." She handed him the "Dragon" Radar. He smiled and held up a Dragon Ball, the 1-star Ball. She gasped.

"In order to make sure you weren't lying, I decided to find one, and it was in a place called Kyoto. Let's see if this points right." He turned it on and put the Dragon Ball underneath it. It didn't beep. "Insolent woman, you dare to trick me?" He threw it at her, and it knocked her out. "Stupid woman, when she wakes up, she will fix this contraption to work."

"And go!" Makoto threw down a flag as Goku and Usagi tried to out eat each other. It came out as a tie.

"I've never known someone to eat as much as Usa-ko."

"Yeah Odango, looks like you have a food eating rival."

"When the next serving?" They both said it at the same time, and everyone fell down anime style. Makoto rubbed her head with a handkerchief.

"I'll get you guys some more."

"Well, Gohan, I think I'll rise you to become and orthopedist, how about that?" He started crying. "I'm sure you just need a diaper change, you're gonna be an orthopedist."

"You both ate up half of our rations! You guys don't get anymore for the next couple of days!" Rei was very P.O. ed, then again, that's really easy to do.

"Come on Rei-chan, I have 100,000 yen, we should be fine." Usagi started shrinking, as Rei head grew bigger.

"I don't care, we are traveling around the world, and we're going to need food. The rest of us will carry the food, and as for you two," she pointed at Goku and Usagi, "Won't even touch the food until the Mercury Computer picks up a youma." Usagi and Goku started tearing up.

"Rei-chan, how could you be so mean?"

"If I don't eat, then I'll get really weak, and then I'll be no help." Her head grew to be the size of and elephant.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU ATE HALF OF OUR FOOD, YOU'LL GET SOME NEXT TIME WE HAVE A BATTLE!" He shrunk down.

"Geez, you're just like my wife Chi-Chi."

Gohan was in a high chair and Chi-Chi was trying desperately to get him to eat.

"Come on Gohan, eat properly, here's the cho-cho." She had a spoon with mashed peas in it. Gohan started crying.

"Note to self, don't feed Gohan peas." She heard a noise upstairs. She dropped the spoon and went upstairs. There, she saw Zoisite, who was looking for the 2-star Dragon Ball.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Out of thin air, a frying pan appeared. She grabbed it and started hitting him with it. He was affected a lot, though he did not show it. He started fussing, because his hair came out of it's ponytail, and was in his eyes. He grabbed it out of her hand, and shot a blast at her. She was nearly knocked off of her feet, when a mark on her head that looked like a target, you know, like on a gun, a circle with a plus sign in it. Her eye's glowed, and she turned into a Senshi. Her Tiara had a golden jewel, her bow was brown, and her hair changed into two ponytails that looked like plant vines. Her choker had a Red Rose on it, and she had red ankle boots with an earth-brown line at the top. She started attacking him with more force. She Put her hands together, and then made a circular hole with her hands.

"ROSE DAGGERS." A bunch of dagger like roses came out of the hole. The thorns were removed and the petals looked like the hilt.

"This can't be right!" Ami was looking at the Computer.

"What can't be?"

"Goku, was there any other Dragon Balls at your house?" He hit his head so hard, it went completely red, the spot he hit, not his whole head.

"I'm so stupid, there was, I put Chi-Chi in mortal danger! Can we get back quickly? The Nimbuses won't be fast enough."

"Sailor teleport. Luna told me about it, but she said it uses a great amount of our energy."

"Ami, why didn't you tell us?"

"Luna said only to say anything if it was necessary. We have to be in Senshi form though."

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They transformed, and the Senshi joined hands to create a Sailor Teleport. Tuxedo Kamen and Goku grabbed a shoulder, Tuxedo/ Moon (obliviously) Goku/Mars. They went straight into the room Chi-Chi or Sailor Unknown, was.

"Chi-Chi? You're a Senshi?"

"Apparently Goku, now, go get Gohan and keep him safe." He nodded and went downstairs. Ami pulled out the Computer and did a scan on Chi-Chi.

"According to this, she is Sailor… Well that can't be right."

"Who is she?"

"Sailor Earth, but that's impossible. There should only be one connected to the Earth, and that's Tuxedo Kamen. She shouldn't have even been able to transform without a broach or Transformation Pen." She put it away.

"Stop For love and-"

"Shut up, I know who you are, and I know the whole speech, so just shut up." Chi-Chi got mad at him for yelling at a little girl (even though she physically is far from it, being 14, maturity wise, she is a little girl) she grabbed another frying out of thin air, and hit him with it even harder.

"FRYING PAN ASSAULT!" Goku brought a sleeping Gohan up.

"YOU MORON, DON'T BRING HIM UP HERE WHEN THERE'S A VILLAN, HE COULD GET SERIOUSLY HURT YOU IDIOT!" Then, she started hitting him with a frying pan, which knocked him out. She grabbed Gohan and left the room. Sailor Moon turned to Zoisite. She grabbed the Moon Wand and started to do the movements required to activate it.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION!" His arms went in the same arms up position.

"REFRESH!" He fell down.

**20 minutes later**

Zoisite woke up with a headache and memory loss of the past 1000 years. His eye whites were white again instead of blue. He stood up. Goku had regained consciousness. "What happened? Where am I? And why do I have long hair?" Sailor Moon came over to him.

"Okay, what is Queen Beryl's objective?"

"What are you talking about? Beryl isn't a queen, she a commoner that likes Prince Endymion."

"Who is Endymion, and what are you talking about?"

"Endymion is the Prince of Terra, and I am one of his generals, loyal to him only." She scanned him, and she got really pale.

"He's telling the truth. He also has memory loss of the past 1000 years." Tuxedo Kamen came up to him.

"Who is Endymion?"

"The Prince of Terra, like I just said." Sailor Mercury did another scan on him.

"There seem to be trace amounts of a substance call urthrillium (you're-thrill-e-um, which, is not real, don't Google it.). With the right dosage, you can override a person mind, and put them in a hypnosis state. Beryl must have been giving him doses of it over the past 1000 years. It's very powerful. Infused with dark energy, you can almost completely re-write a person's personality. Reverse it as well, which is probably what she did." She put the computer away.

"So why is he back to normal?" Sailor Moon looked very confused.

"Because of the Moon Wand, it gets rid of dark energy and reverses it's effects. Since the urthrillium caused it because of dark energy, it was reversed."

"So we can find out Beryl's plan." Sailor Mercury nodded her head. Then, she faced Zoisite.

"What is Beryl's objective?"

"What do you mean, Beryl is not even here, and she left the castle. Today is Prince Endymion's party. It's the 12th of August, 1011."

"It's 2011." He held his head.

"Have I be asleep for 1000 years? Or have I done something horrible to unknown people, or worse, killed. Where's Jadeite, or Nephrite, or even Kunzite? I can only remember flashes." He sat back down, worried of what he might have done. Sailor Mercury felt bad for him, so she leaned down, and comforted him.

"You were forced into slavery by Beryl. She's the one who killed the Moon Kingdom, and your prince, not you. It's not your fault, you had no idea what you were doing."

"Wait, so I _did_ do something?" Mercury realized her mistake.

"No, no, you yourself, no. It's like schizophrenia, you are not to blame, but the other personality who did what they did, and you would have recollection of it. It's like having someone else in your body. You have no control, and don't realize what happened."

"What happened though, did I, did I hurt anyone? Or even worse kill?" No one wanted to answer that, which made it obvious to Zoisite what he did.

"Who did I kill?" They didn't want to answer that either, and it wasn't like he could Google, or Yahoo it.

"Do you really want to know the answer?" Sailor Mercury showed concern for him in her eyes.

"Yes, I do, no matter how bad it is."

"You killed Nephrite, and turn 3 people into Youma's, a demon like creature."

"I can't have killed Nephrite, he was a good friend."

"The urthrillium reversed your personality, so, he was one of your worst enemies."

"So, I liked Kunzite? I can't stand him, the playboy."

"We don't know who that is."

"Kunzite, born under the power of Venus, at 5:02 A.M. exactly, on September 3, a Friday, remarkable thing is, he was born in Venus's hour, on Venus's day. He was the only male that has been born like this (A/N I know this probably isn't true, but just go along with it. Also, I looked up and astronomical horoscope, and found the planetary symbols for the scouts, save Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, matched their astronomical symbols, save for the hearts on them. The others didn't have planetary hours). He was like no other man, he cared way to much about how he looked for the women." He chuckled. "He has platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. He is a bit of a wuss, but the second strongest of us. The strongest was Endymion."

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Mercury pulled out the Computer, brought down the techno goggles, and did a scan on him while he talked.

"It was Endymion's birthday party, his 18th birthday, he was born on Monday, August 12th, 993, at 7:48 A.M., which is both the day and hour of the Moon. He announced his engagement to Princess Neo Serenity. Princess Tellus hugged her new sister. Beryl got angry and stormed out of the ballroom. Then, I sat down to eat my food, and then, nothing, my memories just end there."

"That's probably when she spiked your food." Sailor Mercury just kept typing.

"Why were you scanning me?"

"When dealing with memories, you need the person to access their memories, so it makes you use the part of your brain which contains your memories. Then, anything you can't access, my computer can. Then, I can open them for you, and you'll remember. You'll probably not like most of the things that you see, do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, I need to make amends for what I have done." She nodded and finished it, then, she put her tiara on him. "Why are you doing that?"

"The Computer needs to have something to send it to, and while the brain is like a computer, and it sends information to my goggles, so, it's the only way." She hit the enter button, and Zoisite fell back to the ground, holding his head, seeing the things he had done. "Now, can you tell us what Beryl has planned?"

"She plans to resurrect a dark energy being known as Queen Metallia. She is also causing Sunspots, which, if they grow any larger, will block the sun and put the world into eternal cold and darkness." He went into his jacket, and held out the Rainbow Crystals. He handed them to Sailor Mercury. Tuxedo Kamen got out the ones he had. Sailor Mercury smiled at Zoisite, and faced Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. They brought the crystals together, and, in a glow of pink light (I don't remember how they formed together, so just work with me), and the combined into the Imperial Silver Crystal. Then, it sent out a light to each of them, with their respective colors, making their forehead symbol come out. 3 other lights, yellow, deep blue, and white, went out the window. 2 brown lights went to Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth, and Tuxedo Kamen transformed into Princess Neo Serenity, Princess Tellus, and Prince Endymion. Her crescent moon symbol came out. A Transformation Pen came in front of Chi-Chi/ Princess Tellus/ Sailor earth. It was brown and had the same symbol that her forehead had on it. The lights went away, and the Silver Crystal floated to Princess Serenity. She grabbed it and looked down at it.

"Serenity." She looked up and had this loving look in her eyes, a caring, passionate look, that only she could pull off.

"Endymion."

Miles away

Haruka just finish running track and was heading toward her car, when a yellow light came at her, and in front of her, came her transformation stick. Her forehead symbol came out. The light stopped, and she grabbed the stick

"How is it that just now, I was able to remember a past life? The only reason this would happen would be because the Princess needs me. How do I find her?"

Miles away

Michiru had just finished her violin practice, and was walking home, when a deep blue light hit her. Her forehead symbol came out, and her transformation pen came in front of her. The light stopped, and she grabbed it.

"Princess Serenity must need me. But where is she?"

Miles away

A girl around the age of 14 was walking to the condo, back from a shopping spree, wishing her parents weren't so busy and would spend more time with her, instead of giving her money to buy things, as well as wishing they didn't travel so much for their meetings. Then, a white light hit her. Her forehead symbol came out. It was a circle around a dot. Her transformation broach (you'll understand why she got a broach instead of a pen later) appeared. The light stopped, and she grabbed the broach.

"Serenity, you just can't stay out of trouble without me, can you? I hope I can get to where you are soon."

**Back at the Son Residence **

They all went back to there civilian forms, and fell to the ground.

"That was exhausting." Mina stood up.

"You know, I was always kind curious, but know that I have my memories back, what happened to Jadeite?" Zoisite sighed.

"He was put in eternal sleep, encased in crystal. It makes you see terrible acts that you have and haven't done. It is worse than death, for in death there is rebirth and a new beginning, but you see these nightmares forever." Makoto went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You killed Nephrite. You'll have to pay." She was about to punch him, when Usagi grabbed her arm.

"Mako-chan, he didn't know what he was doing, he had no control. I'm sure that if we find the Dragon Balls, everything will be fixed." Makoto calmed down, and put him down. Ami went up to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He turned to Goku. "There's something else. I kidnapped this woman with blue hair, so I could get a Dragon Radar."

**Song Of Hope: I didn't rush it, did I? Anyway, the mystery girl, she'll be coming soon, but not for a few more chapters.**


	7. Ami The AnyHumanLanguage Translator

**Song Of Hope: Okay, this is chapter 7, thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter, bet you guys didn't think that Chi-Chi would be a Senshi, or that she would have that attack, but, I couldn't resist. If Chi-Chi was a Senshi, then she just had to have a frying pan based attack.**

"You kidnapped Bulma?"

"Well, the plan was to wipe her memory after we got what we wanted. She probably finished it by now, so she's probably home already."

"Good, now, don't you think that we should go back to that small Chinese village?"

"Goku, I'm coming with you."

"Chi-Chi, you can't, someone needs to be here to take care of Gohan."

"I'm a Senshi, so I need to help. Besides, we can take Gohan with us, I'll just carry him." She turned her head to Zoisite. "You! While I'm fighting, you'll take care of Gohan, and make sure he doesn't see any of the fighting." She looked so scary and serious, he agreed immediately.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. Now, let's go."

"Alright then. NIMBUS!" All of the Nimbuses came and were waiting at the window.

"Let's transform first. MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They transformed into their Senshi forms. They all ran out of the house and got on their Nimbuses. Sailor Earth got on with Goku, and Zoisite got on with Sailor Mercury. They were off, back to that town in China.

"So, it seems I have lost Zoisite, and now they know everything. As well as them knowing of their past lives. We also have another Senshi to deal with. Who knows, I never even knew that Princess Tellus was a Senshi. There could be others that were awakened that I didn't know of. The only ones I don't have to deal with are Pluto and Saturn. Kunzite!"

"Yes Queen Beryl?"

"You are to bring all seven Dragon Balls back to me, and if you fail me, you shall have the same fate as Nephrite. Go now."

"Yes Queen Beryl, at once." He disappeared.

"So, Goku, what's the whole story about the Dragon Balls?"

"Good question Jupiter-chan. Well, Kami created them (I'm doing the whole Kami thing US dub style, because then it's easier, because Kami-sama means God, and Kami is just a name)."

"Who's Kami?"

"Guardian of the Earth."

"I thought that was me and your wife?"

"No, I think you two have the power of the Earth, Kami just guards it."

"That makes sense. So, could you finish it?"

"Well, some of the worst tyrants tried to get them, some people who were selfish and greedy, and some people who had good intentions. Back when they were well known, it was really hard to get them all, because other would have them. The legend of the Dragon Balls faded out eventually, and so very few people knew about them, even less tried searching, which makes certain things easier, and some harder. It's really hard to find them. Once a person makes a wish, they scatter around the entire world, and for one year, they look like ordinary rocks."

"Why did the legend fade out?"

"Because (I'm making this up as I go along), it was so difficult to find them, that when people couldn't find them, they just stopped believing that they even exist, but some people never stopped, which is why some know they exist. Others know because the legend has been told because the have one." Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer.

"The village should be not that far ahead." She turned a little to her right, and they followed her.

When they got there, it was empty, like a ghost town. Sailor Mercury took out the Mercury Computer and started typing.

"The Mercury Computer is picking up life forms."

"Yeah, I can sense them."

"How can you sense them?"

"I can sense people's ki, which is like energy. Instead of explaining it, let me show you." He got in the position, and faced towards a mountain.

"Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" He shot a Kamahamaha wave at the mountain, which made the top get destroyed. Sailor Mercury scanned Goku while he did that.

"Well, that explains it." Sailor Jupiter looked like she really wanted to learn how to do that. Sailor Mercury finished the data analysis, and explained it.

"Ki attacks are when you focus your energy into a part of your body, which you can then release in a powerful attack."

"Yeah, you can use it to fly too."

"Wait, if you can use it to fly, then why did we get the Nimbuses?" Sailor Moon thought it would be fun to fly.

"Because it drains your energy, if you fly for a long period of time, then you will have barely any energy left. That why. I'll teach you some other time."

"Well, that makes sense."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the search?" Sailor Mars made a valid point, and everyone anime fell.

"Sorry Mars-chan. I'll see about getting information on the Dragon Ball." Goku went over to one house, and punched the door open, forgetting about the last time he did that. This time, a man kicked him in the leg, and broke his foot.

"_!_!" Goku turned his head to face the assailant as the others walked in. Tuxedo Kamen closed it behind him.

"Sorry sir, but, why did you just kick me?" The poor guy was hopping on one foot.

"Um, Goku, he doesn't know what you're saying, I'll translate."

"_This man wants to know why you kicked him_."

"_I thought you were the monster that was in this village_." He sat down in a chair about 5 feet away.

"He thought you were a monster."

"What monster?"

"_What monster_?"

"_He takes a person from one household every week to be his servant. Today's the day that he does so_."

"He takes people from a house every week, and this is the day he does so."

"Can this guy transform?"

_"Is this monster able to transform_?"

"_No, at least, not to my knowledge, he's just a monster. He has the nose and hearing of a bloodhound, the speed of a cheetah, the strength of a bear, the sight of a hawk, and can somehow sense who is here, and who is not. No one who belongs to this village can leave. We've checked everywhere for surveillance cameras, but we haven't found any_."

"He said he has the strength of a bear, the speed of a cheetah, the eyes of a hawk, and the nose and hearing of a bloodhound. Apparently, he can tell where they are, so no one can leave the village. At least not those who live here."

"Why weren't you hiding earlier?"

_"When some friends of ours came here earlier, you weren't hiding, why not_?"

"_The hour before he comes, we say good-bye to everyone, because we know one of us will disappear_."

"They say good-bye to everyone the hour before, because someone is going to be gone forever." The other Senshi decided to jump in at this point.

"We can help you out. I'm Sailor Moon. We are the protectors of peace and order."

"_We are the Sailor Senshi, the protectors of peace_."

"_I thought those were the Z Warriors_?"

"He said that those were the Z Warriors."

"I've only heard of them, but no one has seen one, at least knowingly. I want to be one." Sailor Jupiter had a look in her eye, not sure how to describe it.

"Uh, Sailor Jupiter, I am one." He kinda laughed as he said it. She anime fell.

"Um, so, are you going to…?"

"_Where is everyone_?" They heard thundering footsteps.

"_Oh no, he's here_!"

"He scared, because here comes the monster."

"_Let's see, who's on the list this week? Oh right, the Hayashi residence_." They could hear him heading towards the house they were in. Goku put on his serious face.

"Let's get into position. Zoisite, take Gohan and the man upstairs." Zoisite nodded and took Gohan from Sailor Earth, and brought the man upstairs. Goku got in a fighting stance.

When he came in, he looked repulsive. Imagine your cat covered in barf. Now, mix it with a bear, and a dog. That's what we saw. The facial details were mixed, combining. The eyes looked like all of theirs combined, along with everything else.

"_Who are you people? You're not a Hayashi_."

"He wants to know who we are, because we aren't from this household."

"We are the Sailor Senshi, and Goku."

"_We're the Sailor Senshi, and Goku_."

"_You guys are a bunch of nobodies_."

"He thinks we're no one."

"No, you are. You barely have a power level. I could take you out with my Pinkie Finger." He jabbed his pinkie in his side, which knocked him out. Sailor Mercury scanned him.

"He's just a human. He has a device on him that sends out super sonic waves, which stimulates certain parts of the brain, which makes you think that he's a monster when really…" She took the device off of his neck, and he turned into a normal human. He had brown hair. He was wearing a solid sky blue polo, and blue jeans. Sailor Mercury started typing again.

"The kidnapped people are in towards the north. Let's go!" They got on there Nimbuses and headed that way.

When they got there, they saw a huge house, not unlike Oolongs house. They ran inside and saw children, adults, and elderly, all chained up, working. Some were cooking, some were cleaning, and others were just eating the small amount of food that was on their plates.

"This is terrible. How can anyone be so cruel? Oh Mamo-chan." Sailor Moon turned and started crying on Tuxedo Kamen. He closed his arms around her.

"Don't worry Usa-ko, these people are all free now." He nodded to Sailor Venus. She nodded back.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" The Crescent Beam broke all of the chains, which freed the people inside. Sailor Moon stopped crying. One elderly woman came up to them, wearing a really funny hat.

"_Thank you so much_."

"She's thanking us."

"Hey, that hat of yours, where did you find the thing on the top?"

"_My friend here, Sailor Mars, wants to know where you got the thing on your hat_."

"_Oh, this, I found it a few years ago, on a trip_."

"She found it on a trip."

"Can I have it please?"

"_My friend, Sailor Earth, wants to know if she can have it_."

"_Certainly, it's the least I can do for you saving us_." She gave Sailor Earth the hat. It was the 6-star Dragon Ball.

"She said it was the least she could do for us saving them."

"Thank you, but we helped you because slavery is wrong."

_"Thank you, but we helped you people because it's wrong to put people into slavery. We should_ go_. We have other people how will need help_."

"_Well, thank you, you are all very kind_." They all left on their Nimbus Clouds, heading towards the Hayashi house to get Zoisite and Gohan.

"Sailor Mercury-chan, where's the next one? This is going to be quicker than we thought. We now have four, so the other three shouldn't be that hard." She got out her computer and brought up the Dragon Radar program.

"The next one is in a place called Africa."

"Okay then, but right now, let's get Zoisite and Gohan."

"Right." As soon as the Nimbuses landed outside the door, Chi-Chi de-transformed and ran upstairs to grab Gohan.

"Oh, my baby boy, did you miss me, did you miss your mama?" Gohan started giggling as Chi-Chi carried him down the stairs.

"Uh, Chi-I mean-Sailor Earth, don't you think we should get going?" Sailor Earth looked at her husband.

"Right, where are we going?"

"Australia."

"Oh, this will be fun." The Hayashi family came down. The family consisted of two parents, and 5 children, 4 girls and 1 boy, and it looked like the boy was the oldest. Zoisite came down after them.

"_No one is going to be taken away anymore, right_?" The mother spoke. She had blonde hair and green eyes.

"_No, they aren't. Your family is safe from that monster_." He was still unconscious.

"_Thank you so much, take these, they could help you_." She handed them a small orb, made out of a material like the moon, if the moon was metal, for it gave of the same shine.

"_If there is Darkness, or people intending of evil, this will let you know. It shined like the Full Moon when that monster came. It also helps rid of negative feelings, perhaps even dark energy. I won't take no for an answer. It's been passed down in my family, but none of us have had a use for it. The most we've ever used it for was to stop the kids from fighting. It's name is the Full Moon Shining Light_."

"_Thank you. This will prove very helpful on our journey_."

"Sailor Mercury, what's that?"

"It's a special orb that will help us very much."

"What does it do?" She handed it to Sailor Moon.

"Well, it rids people of negative feelings, and tells us if darkness, or people with ill intentions are near. It's called the Full Moon Shining Light, so it should be in your possession."

"That will help us greatly. Now, let's go on to Africa. Lead the way Sailor Mercury." They got on their Nimbuses and went to Africa.

**Song Of Hope: Well, how helpful do you think it is? Where did that orb come from? Find out, in the next chapter of DRAGON'S ENERGY!**


	8. Paciana The Sun

**Song Of Hope: I'm not messing up, am I? Not going to fast? If so, please tell me. Also, I realize that this chapter is very long, but everything in this chapter is vital information, and I couldn't find the proper place to stop it.**

They had made it to a small village in Africa. Sailor Moon heard a noise, like a really high-pitched whistle. She took out the Full Moon Shining Light, and it was glowing.

"I think Kunzite is here. Or a youma sent by him. Or it's just an evil person. We should get lower." They lowered down. The Nimbus Clouds hid behind a house, and they all de transformed. They came out from behind the house, and saw Kunzite.

"Give me your Dragon Ball, or perish!" Everyone there was looking at him funny.

"_What's he saying_?"

"_I don't know_." Kunzite realized what he had done wrong, and fixed it. He had over a thousand years to learn every language, and he spoke them fluently.

"_Give me your Dragon Ball, or perish_." The village elder came to him. He was a grandfather figure, kind looking with gentle eyes.

"_We are already perishing, and we don't know what this Dragon Ball thing is_."

"_It's an orange orb, with an amount of stars in it numbering from 1 to 7. Where is it? I know it's in this village. Show it to me, or face death_." A man came up to him, strong looking, and tall man, with broad shoulders.

"_I know of this orb of which you speak, I will give it to you, if you can water our thirsty crops, and our starving children _(Support Feed My Starving Children)_. Do this small act of kindness and I will give it to you. It has to be fresh water not salt water, or anything that would harm the villagers_." Knowing that he wouldn't get it unless he did what this man said, and he wouldn't find it if he killed him, for Bulma had purposely designed it to only show a vague location, that it was within a 5 mile radius, Kunzite disappeared, and came back 2 seconds later, with a woman with sea blue hair, and ocean eyes, who we all know is a youma.

"_This is Corta, and she will give you water_." She turned into her youma form. She grew to be about 10 feet tall, with water like skin, and eyes like sea foam. She sprayed water out of her hands, which went into a well at the center of the village. It sprayed the crops as well. The village elder tested the water. It tasted fine. The children rejoiced and drank lots of water. The man smiled. He went to his house and brought back the 3-star Dragon Ball. Sailor Moon was about to attack, but then Kunzite took it and disappeared. They de transformed.

"No! Now they have one!"

"Usagi-chan, as long as they only have one, then they can't do anything. We have 4, and they have 1. The only ones left are the 5-star and the 7-star. We can get the other one from Kunzite later." Everyone else seemed glad, but Chi-Chi wasn't fully convinced.

"What if they get the other two Goku?"

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, if they do we'll get them back. I promise." Gohan started crying, which drew the attention of the villagers.

"We've got to get out of here, I need somewhere more sanitary, because I think he's hungry, and I can't feed him here." They hopped on their Flying Nimbuses and left, staying low to the ground.

"Ami, where's the next one?" she took out the Mercury Computer.

"It's in a place called New York City, in America." They kept on going.

* * *

><p>"Kunzite, where is my Dragon Ball?"<p>

"Right here. I've sent another youma to go in my place to look for the other one, so that I can continue collecting energy, so that if we get all we need before getting the other 6, we will have an extra wish for Queen Metallia to do as she pleases."

"That will please her, carry on."

* * *

><p>Haruka had just gotten to school, when a youma attacked her high school. It had drained the energy of all the people and the first floor, and had started on the second. A bunch of vines were connected to all the drained people, and it was growing and absorbing fast. She ran in, hid in a bathroom, and transformed.<p>

"URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" She transformed and ran upstairs to the second floor, where the youma was.

For a youma, she was very pretty. With beautiful green hair, and kind eyes, but an evil yet beautiful smile. From the base of her neck down, it looked like she was wearing a dress of vines. Sailor Uranus entered, and flower petals flowed through.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with grace." More petals flowed.

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with elegance." Sailor Uranus looked behind her to see Sailor Neptune. She went next to her.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The attacks hit the youma, but only the World Shaking affected her. When Deep Submerge hit, she grew.

"That's it, feed me more. Give me more power that I may serve Queen Beryl."

"That's not going to happen. DEAD SCREAM!" The attack ended the youma, turning the vines to dust, then disappearing, but she had already taken most of the schools energy, which were about 500 people. They looked behind them only to see Sailor Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto, what are you doing here? You have to guard the Time Gate."

"None of this was suppose to happen. You two were not to be awakened for two more years. I would wipe your memories, but you are needed. 7 mystic items that are named the Dragon Balls have affected the time stream. They grant one wish. Anything. Long ago, an alien came to Earth, for his home planet had been plagued by storms. He was very young, and did not even know his name. He became Guardian of the Earth, and with the powers his people naturally had, he made the Dragon Balls. Those items are what made you wake up early. Queen Beryl is looking for them, and if she gathers them all, since she already has almost enough power to resurrect Queen Metallia, the one who helped Beryl end the Silver Millennium, she can give her unlimited power, thus reversing the time stream. Princess Serenity would lose, instead of win. Then, certain things would not happen, along with the birth of the next Serenity. I will take you to New York City, where the other Sailors are." She took out what looked like a Time Key, but silver instead of gold, and opened the portal to the Space Gate. "In order to get there quickly, I will use the Space Gate. It is like the Time Gate, but for space. We will use it to get to the Inner Senshi's location. But first we're going to get you two some help for traveling." They passed through.

* * *

><p>When the Inner Senshi got to New York, they first went to rent a motel room. They went to a motel, mostly because they wouldn't be able to get a nice hotel with the money they had. It wasn't a bad one, but a nice one with a pool. Mamoru went up to the front desk to check in.<p>

"_How may I help you_?"

"_We're just tourists, but we didn't have enough money to get a better hotel, so we picked the best motel we could find. How much would it be to rent enough rooms for our group_?"

"_How many do you have_?"

"_We have a family of three, mother father son, and a group of 5 girls and two boys, including myself. How much would that cost_?"

"_Well, you and the young man could share a room, the family can, and the girls can. The rooms for tourists, because they usually stay for a few days, are $40, so that would be $120. I must say, you don't look like tourists_."

"_We're here mostly for a reason, but we are also tourists. Now,_ _I have yen, would that be fine_?"

"_Yes, that's just fine. We get tourists that only have their currency all the time. Usually we get British tourists, but just incase, we have a currency converter right here on the desk. We've gotten surprise by wo visits before_." He looked at it; it was next to the keyboard."_That will be 2,920 yen_." Mamoru gave him the money and he gave them the keys. He handed Usagi and Goku a key.

"The front desk had information on it, and it said the tourist package includes breakfast. We won't have to use more money to eat breakfast." The Full Moon Shining Light started glowing.

"Guys, we've got trouble." Then, a youma attacked.

"_Give me your Dragon Ball, or die from me taking away all your energy_!" They ran to their rooms to transform.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They transformed and went to where the youma was attacking, which was Central Park. Even though it was far away from where they were, the youma was very loud. They ran over to the park. The youma was a gas like substance, with no distinct features.

"Those who attack people for possessions are no better than someone who takes silently. For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"I do not care about you, I care about this girl, I'm certain she has a Dragon Ball." They saw a girl with white hair being attacked. She was about Usagi's age, and had the same eyes. Her hair was one bun with a braid leading down from it that was very long; so long it trailed in the ground. She was wearing a white sundress that had a large white bow with a broach, white ankle socks, a white version of Sailor Mars's shoes, a white purse that could hold something as big as a small puppy, and a golden sun pendant. It was strange, because everyone else had run away by now.

"I will not stand and let you do this to innocent people. SUN PRISM POWER! MAKE-UP!" She, who was the mystery girl from earlier, transformed into Sailor Sun, in a fuku almost exactly like Sailor Moon's, but the boots were white with a golden top and suns instead of moons, her bow was yellow, she had sun earrings, and she had a different broach. She put her hands in a small circle and held them above her head.

"For peace and hope, I am the pretty sailor-suited solider, Sailor Sun! In the name of the Sun, I'll punish you." She twirled around like a ballerina, her braid surrounding her gracefully, as she came to a stop, pointing her finger at him. Then, she took off her tiara, raised it above her head while putting her hands in a triangle shape, and then the tiara turned into a shining prism made of pure light, for it looked like she was pulling sunlight into the prism. "SHINING SUN PRISM!" The tiara prism shot out a beam of white light, which hit the youma and turned it into dust. Sailor Moon called out to her.

"Sailor Sun!" Sailor Sun looked at her. She ran over and greeted her with a hug.

"My cousin. How are you?"

"Cousin? Usa-ko, when the Silver Crystal came back together, I knew that you had a sister, but not a cousin."

"In the Silver Millennium, yes, but not in this lifetime. In this lifetime, she's my cousin. This is my cousin, Taiyoono Noosagi, daughter of my mother's twin sister. Back in the Silver Millennium, her name was Paciana. Both of our names in the Silver Millennium meant peaceful." They de transformed. "I see you have a transformation broach instead of a pen." Hers had the rising sun, and a white back round.

"Yes, though I don't know why."

"Probably because in the Silver Millennium we were sisters, with similar powers (If this seems like I'm ripping off Twitches, don't yell. I felt there need to be a Sun Senshi. And it would make sense)."

"Why are there youma's again?"

"Queen Beryl is after the Dragon Balls. She wants to uses it to resurrect Queen Metallia."

"If we want to beat her, then we need to find all the Planetary Crystals."

"I don't remember that. I don't think they existed in the Silver Millennium."

"You wouldn't have known of their existence. Only those who are daring enough to snoop in forbidden places for the sake of curiosity find out these things. You were as curious as I was, but you never got away from the protection of the Senshi to find these things out. The Planetary Crystals each look different. Mercury has a Crystal Aquamarine pearl, and it is the Aquamarine Crystal. The appearance Venus's Crystal will always change. Whatever is the most romantic at that time, it will look like, so right now, probably a glass rose, and it is known as the Orange Crystal. Our uncle guards the Earth's, known as the Golden Crystal. Mars has one that looks like a fire contained in a red-tinged bubble, known as the Red Crystal. Jupiter's is a green Crystal Lightning bolt, known as the Green Crystal. Saturn would already have it, as well as Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. Mine was lost from the kingdom on the Sun. You were to inherit the Moon, and I the Sun. My crystal was what had made the sun turn into its size. Our ancestors had come from a galaxy where their sun had burned out. They knew that if they gave up their crystal, that wouldn't happen to their new home. Because of this, no one knows what it looks like. In order to defeat Beryl, we need to find them."

"How would we?"

"Each crystal is tied to each other. If you bring one crystal close enough to another one, both will glow. The White Crystal, which is the crystal of the Sun, will be nearly impossible to get though. Ancient stories say that it is located in the center of the sun. I would have to burn out the sun to get it. It would then take all the Senshi, including ones not from this Solar System, or even this galaxy, to help re-light it. It takes much energy. We could also re-light the sun by using the Dragon Balls, but that might drain them of their power and make them unusable for over a thousand years."

"How do we call the other Senshi?"

"By combining our crystals, it will resonate the other crystals. This is so, because in ancient times, the galaxies would help each other. When dire need was in one, the Crystals of that Solar System would be combined. Then, all of the Other Senshi will come to Earth and re-light the sun. But, the sun would then die eventually. I can't risk putting the White Crystal back, because if we require it again, then we would have to do the process over again. The first time would drain us. The second would kill every Senshi in the universe, because it would use the rest of their power. Power like that takes over centuries to recover, and other than people from Earth, everyone else live for very long times, but not that long."

"So, why doesn't anyone know about them?"

"Long ago, one of the princesses became filled with unbearable anger, for her husband had been killed in a war with another Solar System. Every time she got close to a princess, her Crystal would absorb the others, nearly killing them. The person was the Moon princess of that time, Princess Arrow Serenity, for she had the best archery skills in the universe. Every time she got another, hers would get darker and darker. When she got this galaxy's Crystals, they turned into the Black Crystal. It wasn't until she heard of a planet in another galaxy that had something to bring back her husband, that the Crystals became their separate forms. The White Crystal came out for the first time in centuries. It was decided, since the Moon need the Silver Crystal, because if you take it away from the Princess/Queen, it would kill them, and the Earth's Golden Crystal wasn't absorbed, because Princess Tellus was the first birthright Princess of Terra, and only the princesses of the planets can hold it's power, and they were made this way so the King and Queen of the planet were equally as powerful, that all the others would be sealed away, until the need was dire. After that, inter Solar System and galaxy communication was forbidden, unless it was needed, or a criminal from one Solar System or galaxy came to another."

"Well, it looks like we have a new quest. Let's get started."

"Wait, we need to get the other Dragon Balls. If we do, then it will be less likely that Beryl will get them. Also, then couldn't we just wish for the other Crystals to come together?"

"That might work. It also might not. While most things are within Shenron's power, he cannot retrieve things the older he gets. As the creator gets older, the Dragon's power weakens. The Dragon can have no more power than the creator. When they die, so do the Dragon Balls."

"How do you know that Noosagi?"

"Easy Usagi. You're not the only one who snuck to Earth. When I did, I landed at Kami's look out. He told me about this. He somehow knew I was the Princess of the Sun. He also seemed to have a sense of premonition."

"So, you think he told you this, because he knew this would happen?"

"Yes, he did."

"So, we need to find these Crystals. I think Goku is right. If we get all the Dragon Balls, we could wish for all the Crystals. If not, then we extinguish the sun and ask Shenron to put a star where the sun once was. Then, we could put the White Crystal back and wait for the time when we'll have to use the power of the Senshi, when the creator dies."

"You will have to use the Dragon Balls." They looked behind them to see Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune. Each was on a Nimbus cloud. Sailor Uranus had a yellow one, like Goku, Neptune had a blue one, and Pluto's was purple (I know her color is black, but I switch her color and Saturn's color because it makes more sense).

"Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, what are you doing here? And I'd like to know your real names." Everyone fully de transformed.

"Well, I'd like to fix the timeline, but too much damage has been done. Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth were to never happen in this lifetime, they were meant to be kept asleep until they were once again reborn. But, I can only let time take its course. I cannot shift the events. They were supposed to not awaken for another lifetime. And you were not to remember me until a certain some visited you. If you relight the sun using the Dragon Balls, then no further damage shall be done. Then, you would meet many Senshi who were not to be known to you in the future, and meet eight that you weren't to meet for a few years to come. Because of this, now there is an added Senshi you will meet in your future." She pointed to who was who. "This is Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and I'm Setsuna. And before we continue, let's go to the motel you're staying at." When they got there, Setsuna had a lot of explaining to do.

"What's going on? I thought you were supposed to be in the Time Gate for eternity?"

"I had to come out. When there is a sudden large shift in the timeline, the Time Gate starts to shake, until it re-aligns itself with the new timeline. This is the first time it's happened since I took over, I guess one day I wasn't paying close enough attention, and that was what shifted the timeline."

"Sailor- I mean Setsuna, what was the original timeline?"

"Originally, you were to face Zoisite, nearly get killed, and have the Silver Crystal reform. Beryl was then going to take you and make you her slave. You weren't a very good one; you disobeyed a lot of orders. Then, all of the Inner Senshi were to die, and be brought back to life by a deal Princess Neo Serenity made with death, which otherwise would have lead you to Other World, where you would have been judged by King Yemma. PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!" She transformed.

"DESTINEY REVEALER!" She was moving her hands like a fortuneteller would do around her crystal ball, going underneath as well. In her hands formed a purple orb. She held it out, and everyone's eye's started glowing.

"This will show you your original destinies, before the timeline shift." Each person saw what was supposed to happen, right up until they came back to life. The vision ended there, because Sailor Pluto didn't want to ruin the, ah, the little surprise that she had in store for Usagi and Mamoru. Their eye's stopped glowing.

"More traveling with Mom and Dad? No way, I like being a Senshi better."

"Man, with as much as I hit Goku with my frying pan, I'm surprised it wasn't dented at that point." Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other.

"Mamo-chan."

"Usa-ko." She came up to him and he just hugged her while she started to tear up.

"I don't think I could handle that, losing to you Queen Beryl."

"It's ok Usa-ko, that future isn't going to happen." He looked towards Sailor Pluto.

"Well, it could still happen. I could use my powers to go back in time and fix it so that the original time line was to be followed, but shifts that sudden after the first one would probably stop time, since it would be so soon after the first one. So no, that won't happen."

"Excuse me, but could someone tell me what the Dragon Balls look like, Kami didn't tell me." Everyone anime fell.

"Well, they're orange, and each has a different number of red stars, from 1 to 7."

"Oh, well, in that case, I have it. I would have given it to you guys earlier, but I didn't know this was it." Everyone anime fell again. "It's back at my parents condo. They have one in every country, at least the known ones. It's this way." She went to run out the door.

"Wait!" Noosagi looked at Usagi.

"What?"

"You're mom and dad think I've been kidnapped. If I just show up, then they'll think that I asked Sailor Moon to lie for us, so we could run away. You'll have to get it and bring it back here." She held her finger to her chin and looked up.

"That's right. Okay I'll go. I'll see you in a little bit." She left.

* * *

><p>Noosagi walked in her condo, looking for her mother's room. Her mom bought the 5-star Dragon Ball, thinking it was pretty, and would look great as a necklace. After a couple of weeks, she forgot about it, just like a lot of things she thought would make good jewelry. Noosagi would bring it up whenever she thought her mom had forgot something, and the answer was always the same. 'The what now', she would do that, because her mom said if she forgot about it, she could have it.<p>

"No, absolutely not, I will have that client. No one is going to take that from me, or my name isn't Taiyoono Hiromasa. I've never lost a client to someone else, this business is mine." Her father, Taiyoono Hiromasa, had green eyes and black hair, wearing a three-piece suit, talking about a major client. She snuck past him.

_'I kinda wish he would see me, that would tell me he cares, he's so busy, just like mom.' _Her mother worked as an actress, a famous one, who was now working in a movie. She continued sneaking down the hall.

When she got to her mother's room, she heard snoring. The reason they were in New York was because of a movie she was in. She tiptoed past her sleeping mother, and looked in the drawers carefully. She found it inside the nightstand. Her mother had wrapped it in a white silk cloth. She took it out, gently put it in her purse, and quietly went back to the door, but her dad saw her. He had finished his call.

"Hey Sunshine, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Daddy."

"Good. Have your heard the news yet? Your aunt called and said that the Dark Kingdom, whatever that is, kidnapped several kids, including your cousin. The Sailor Senshi are working hard to track them down and get the kids back, along with some guy called Tuxedo Kamen. Ikuko said that she called when she first saw it on the news, but we didn't answer. Then she realized that we were asleep."

"Do you trust the Senshi Daddy?"

"I'm not sure. They've been able to stop the Dark Kingdom; they say all the attacks are because of them. Why shouldn't I?"

"I was just curious Daddy. I've gotta meet with a friend."

"Hmmm, I did know you had friends here. What's her name?" He said it very suspiciously. He may not be around his daughter much, but he knew her like the back of his hand, and he knew when something's up.

_ 'Oh no, if dad finds out that Usagi wasn't kidnapped, he'll tell Aunt Ikuko that I knew where Usagi was, and then mom will make my backside redder than a rose. Hmmm, should I say her name from the Silver Millennium? No. I've got it. Serena.'_

"Her name is Serena."

"That took you quite a while to think about."

"Well, I forgot if her mom said I could come over or not."_ 'Oh man, why do I have to have such a bad poker face?'_ She looked convincing enough, so he let it go.

"Alright, but be home soon. No later than 7, we're having dinner together tonight."

"I'll be here, for sure."

* * *

><p>"Kunzite, you failed to bring me the Dragon Ball, but you did mange to get quite a bit of energy. I am impressed. We almost have enough energy, just a few more people, and Metallia will be resurrected."<p>

"I've sent another youma this time. One that feeds off of light."

"Good. I did not expect Paciana to show up. I thought that she was still alive after the attack on the Moon Kingdom, as well as Tellus. Never mind that. Get that Dragon Ball."

* * *

><p>When Noosagi returned to the hotel, Pluto was gone.<p>

"Where's Setsuna?"  
>"She went back into the Time Gate. She thinks that someone got by her while she was doing something else, but she wouldn't explain what it was. She kept looking at me and Mamo-chan weirdly."<p>

"Well, I've got- Suru-Taiyoo, what are you doing in here?" Out of her purse came a small dog, with golden fur.

"Did you name him?" She jumped on Usagi, licking her face, making Usagi fall down. She started laughing.

"No, my mom did. Her name means Sun-burst."

"Well, she looks cute." Mamoru went over to Usagi and started petting her. She then went to jump on him, licking him. He laughed just like Usagi did.

"Just so I know she doesn't pee on my shirt, is she housetrained?"

"Yes, she is." They heard a scream outside.

"Another youma attack? That's two in one day. MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"SUN PRISM POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They all transformed. Then, they ran out the window, for someone had nearly seen them coming out of the motel room once. This time, the youma, who was human looking, and very beautiful, with green hair and delicate hands, but with a snap of her fingers a wall of dark energy would come up.

"SHINING SUN PRISM!" The attack it, but she just absorbed it.

"Ha, your light goes nowhere in me. I'm a bottomless pit of despair. I feed off of light and turn it into darkness."

"FIRE SOUL!"

"BUBBLE SPRAY!"

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"CRESENT BEAM!"

"ROSE DAGGERS! FRYING PAN ASSAULT!" This time for Frying Pan Assault, the frying pans came out with the daggers.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" She absorbed it all.

"You won't beat me."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" They were all desperate. The youma attacked them, and they were helpless. As each of them was attacked, they started to glow their separate colors, slow, and not noticeable at first.

**Song Of Hope: What's going on with the Senshi? How long will this last? Was this chapter too long? Well, it's over now. Find out what happens next, in the next chapter of DRAGON'S ENERGY!**


	9. Anhydrite the Saiyin

**Song Of Hope: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded lately. I've started school, this has been between the bits and pieces of free time I've actually had lately.**

The Senshi couldn't bear it. Their powers were useless. They started losing hope.

"Don't give up." In front of them appeared Queen Serenity.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"To show you the powers you need. Here." She waved her hand, and out of each of them, from their foreheads, except Sailor Earth, the Outer Senshi, and Sailor Sun, came their Planetary Crystals. Noosagi was right about the Venus's Crystal being a rose, and it was an orange crystal rose.

"The outer Senshi and Sailor Earth cannot have their Crystals, so they can no longer help you. They do not have what's required to defeat Beryl. They may be more powerful, but they can help with the youma attacks. They will bring theirs forth when in desperate need of them. Use the Crystals well. These powers were not to be awakened until the next line of Planterian Princesses were to come forth. The Future has now changed, and you will need them sooner. I cannot change what destiny and fate have decided needed to be changed. Here." She waved her hand, which made a golden tiara appear, as bright as sunlight. It went on top of Sailor Sun's head, as she transformed into Princess Paciana. Her dress was like Serenity's, but the colors were reversed. The body of the dress was yellow, with white trimming. The sleeves had a black spiral in yellow.

"You will need this to extract the Sun Crystal. I know you will do it my daughter. I wish I could have been with you as much as Serenity, but you had to be taught other things, things that I could not teach you. Use this, and the Crystal will be yours. I cannot get it for you, or tell you how to retrieve it. Only a child of the Sun can retrieve it, so I would not know how, but this is the best I can give you."

"Thank you Mom." Princess Paciana started tearing up.

"These powers will only strengthen your attacks, not advance you. The Crystals will be sealed again, until they are needed, but for now…" They combined, turned into crystals like the Silver Crystal, and combined with their pens, to turn them into broaches. Each one had their symbols on it. Queen Serenity turned to Uranus, Neptune, and Earth.

"Yours will not come out, not yet, but let me grant you this." With a wave of her hand, they got showered in yellow, deep blue, and gold sparkling dust. She faced the Inners again.

"When you need this power, call your planet's name, then PRISM POWER! Do not do it for every battle, for it drains much energy. You will eventually die if you do so." They nodded in understanding. She faced towards Sailor Moon. "Unite the_ Full Moon Shining Orb_ with the Moon Wand. Our ancestors had the Moon Wand cased in it, but a thief tried to steal it, and separated them. The casing transformed into an orb, and fell from the Moon down to earth. Now, hold out your hand." She put her hands out in front of her Moon Kingdom mother. "Serenity, give this to Endy- I mean, Mamoru." She waved her hand and gave her a small deposit of golden energy. She faded away. They snapped put of their visions.

"Usa-ko, what just happened?"

"Queen Serenity gave us all new powers, all, not me and Sailor Sun. But she had something for you." She deposited the energy on him, and then she pulled out the Full Moon Shining Orb, and put it next to the Moon Wand, and it became covered in it, except for the Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Kamen took in the golden energy, and realized his new power. He held up his hand.

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" A burst of golden energy came out of his hand.

"WORLD SHAKING WIND!" Uranus's attack looked like it's usual attack, only much it was bigger, and much more powerful. The youma was in pain, unable to absorb the power of the new attacks.

"No, the power in these attacks, I can't handle it, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"DEEP SUBMERGE WAVE!" Neptune's attack was like her usual attack, only much bigger and much more powerful.

"ROSE DAGGER BARAGE!" Earth's attack now had many more daggers, and they were much bigger. They shot out and hit the youma.

"MERCURY PRISM POWER!"

"MARS PRISM POWER!"

"JUPITER PRISM POWER!"

"VENUS PRISM POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!"

"SHABBON SPRAY FREEZING!"

"FIRE SOUL BURN!"

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" All of the attacks hit the youma hard.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" The final blow turned it into dust.

"Yes we did it!" News reporters were flocking in to get a scope.

"Looks like we'll need to do the same thing we did in Tokyo." Sailor Moon went over to the reporters.

"Today, another person has been kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom. Though we do not know her name, we will get her back, everyone. We will do everything in our power to get them back." The reporters all looked at each other.

"_Do you have any idea what she saying_?"

"_Nope, how about you? Do you even know who that is_?" She realized that she couldn't speak English very well, and they didn't speak Japanese, or know about the Senshi. Tuxedo Kamen came over.

"_What my friend here, Sailor Moon, is trying to say, is that another person got kidnapped. In Japan, there were 6 kidnappings, but now there was just one. We've been going around the globe, tracking the people who have been doing the kidnappings, called the Dark Kingdom. They have been releasing monsters called youma's all over Japan. We are working to neutralize the threat. The person that has been kidnapped this time, though, we do not know the name of. They were wearing a white dress with a white bow, a bun with a braid and white shoes. This girl had platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. We will find them; we have found new Sailor Senshi, four of them, or in you language, that would be Sailor Solider, named Sailor Earth, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Sun. We will find these children, no matter what_." The reporters all dissipated. The Moon Wand started to glow.

"Trouble."

"Hahaha, what a pretty little speech you made there." He appeared in front of them.

"Kunzite."

"Give me the 5 Dragon Balls you have."

"Never, MOON HEALING ESCALATION PERMANENT!"

"REFRESH!" He fell to the ground like Zoisite. Before he woke up, Sailor Mercury put her goggles on his face, so she could do what she did with Zoisite to him. They put him with Sailor Venus and her Flying Nimbus. They got to the hotel. Kunzite woke up from bring licked by Suru-Taiyoo, his eyes whites being white again. They de transformed.

"What's going on, why are these on my face, and why is there a dog licking my face?"

"I'm not just a dog."

"Suru-Taiyoo, you can talk?"

"Yes, I was assigned by Pluto to keep you from having your memories awakened. I have failed my job. Now, my new duty is to protect you. My name isn't Suru-Taiyoo it's Nxy. I'm from the same planet as Luna and Artemis. Our sister planet, the animals of the sun, was destroyed, due to a loss of the one who held the power of the planet. The animals of the moon went to the moon of earth. Luna, Artemis, and myself were the only ones who survived Beryl's attacks, at least to my knowledge."

"Um, who are you all?" They realized that Kunzite didn't know their civilian forms.

"Before Beryl ended the Silver Millennium, I was Princess Serenity. In this lifetime, I've been reincarnated as Tsukino Usagi, and as Sailor Moon."

"I'm Princess Amy of Mercury. In my current lifetime, I am Mizino Ami, and Sailor Mercury."

"My name is Princess Raye. Now, I am the Shinto temple priestess Hino Rei, and as an alter-ego, Sailor Mars."

"Back a thousand years ago, I was Princess Lita. I am now Kino Makoto, and Sailor Jupiter."

"I was the beautiful Princess Mina of Venus, but now, I am the beautiful Aino Minako and the beautiful Sailor Venus." Minako stood close to Kunzite, for they were bonded partners. Everyone looked annoyed at her for how many times she said beautiful about herself.

"I was Princess Tellus in ancient times, but now I am Son Chi-Chi, wife of Goku, mother of Gohan, and Sailor Earth."

"I was your commander Prince Endymion, but now I am the one named Chiba Mamoru, and Tuxedo Kamen, protector of Sailor Moon."

"I was the twin sister of Serenity, Princess Paciana of the Sun, but now I am the cousin of Tsukino Usagi, Taiyoono Noosagi, and Sailor Sun."

"You already know me, and sadly, I know you." Zoisite seemed to really resent Kunzite.

"I am just plain Goku. No past life, at least to my knowledge. Then again, I'm not that smart."

"That can't be right, The Silver Millennium is still here, Tellus, Paciana, and Serenity didn't have Senshi forms. And Prince Endymion did not exist as Tuxedo Kamen."

"Kunzite, just tell us the last thing you remember."

"The last thing I remember is Endymion announcing his engagement to Serenity. The King and Queen had made a treaty with Queen Serenity and King Apollo to become part of the Silver Alliance, so that Endymion and Serenity could get married."

"Using that data, I'm going to reopen the memories of what you have done over the past 1000 years."

"1000 years? But-" Ami executed the program. He held his head.

"What have I done?" He took the 3-star Dragon Ball and gave it to Minako. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"We need to get to, umm, I've never seen this island before." Ami was looking at the computer, looking at their next location.

"Where is it?"

"On a small island. It says that a legendary, but also perverted, martial arts master, named Master Roshi lives there, along with a man named Krillen and a woman named Launch."

"Oh, I know where that is. Master Roshi's the one who taught me martial arts." Noosagi grabbed her purse.

"Okay Su-I mean, Nxy, hop in, then we can carry you easier."

"Hold on."

"What?"

"I left Luna at home because it would have been a bad idea to take her along. The same would go for Nxy."

"Why'd you leave her in the first place?"

"I left her so that she wouldn't get hurt, because it would be dangerous. Not to mention, if my parents saw Luna with me on the T.V., they would a) figure out that I'm Sailor Moon, and b) never let me out of their sights again, which would then make it impossible for me to stop evil. So, leave Nxy here, so that your parents won't figure it out."

"Okay then."

"Good-bye Noosagi."

"Good-bye Nxy, I'll miss you." She hugged her beloved dog. She released him and left for their trip to Roshi's Island.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the island, and Chi-Chi advised the girls.<p>

"Don't let Master Roshi see you. He is a pervert and, even though you are just teenagers, he will still try to, uh, do some disturbing things. It'd be best not to transform, because those skirts are very revealing." They hopped of their Nimbus Clouds.

"Well, I'm gonna go in and ask Master Roshi for it." Goku headed in the house.

When Goku got in the house, Master Roshi and Krillen were knocked unconscious. He rushed over to his former master and his best friend.

"Krillen, Master Roshi!" He turned his head towards the open door. "Guys! I need help in here!" They came in.

"What happened Goku?"

"I don't Chi-Chi, but, I walked in, and they were unconscious." Ami pulled out her Computer and looked at it, and was very shocked.

"The last one, the 7-star Dragon Ball, it's gone, it's just not here!" Zoisite and Kunzite looked at each other. Ami noticed this.

"What? You guys know something, don't you?" Kunzite spoke up.

"Anhydrite. He was here." That seemed to hit Noosagi.

"Anhydrite-sama? Why? He should have died over a thousand years ago. What business would he have here if he was alive?"

"He may not have been a general, but, he was an asset for Beryl." The Senshi and Goku looked at Noosagi.

"Who's Anhydrite? You must have known him. I've never heard of him, and I was your twin." Noosagi took in a deep breath.

"He, he was, my soul bonded partner." Everyone looked shocked.

"WHAT?"

"You never knew of him, because, he was from outside our galaxy." This hit Haruka and Michiru.

"WHAT? There's no way, we've defended from outside threats, and so he couldn't have been! Noosagi, you're crazy!" Haruka seemed so intent on making it clear that she did not fail at her job. Michiru calmed her down.

"Haruka, there have been times before when the Senshi before us have failed to keep every threat out. This is ours. Every Senshi makes a mistake."

"And, he wasn't much of a threat. He's a class 3 warrior. He's a saiyin from the planet Vegeta. He looks just like a human, but he has a monkey's tail. Under the full moon, he transforms into a giant monkey. None of you ever found out, because I hid him, and, I know we are supposed to tell the Senshi when a person from outside the Solar System is here, but, I had to hide him! He wasn't going to hurt anyone! You would have sent him away, soul bonded partner or not, because he wasn't even from this Galaxy, let alone Solar System!" She held her arms slightly out in fists, but still tucked into her chest in a way. Master Roshi woke up.

"Master Roshi! Are you alright?" His nose started bleeding.

"Well, hello pretty ladies!" Goku sighed.

"Yep, he's fine." Mamoru, Zoisite, and Kunzite, being overprotective of their soul bonded partners, got in the way of Master Roshi. Haruka got in front of Michiru.

"Talk about Usa-ko-"

"Or Amy-" The generals used their former lives names because they didn't know the present day ones yet.

"Or Mina-"

"Or Michiru like that again-" They all said the last part together.

"Then your history!" They got this dark aura around them, which scared Master Roshi. Chi-Chi put Gohan in Makoto's arms and made a frying pan come out of now where (she's been able to do that because she is awesome), and started doing that thing where she'd quickly move it from in her hand to a 90 degree angle away from her hand.

"Roshi! They're just 14-year-old girls! I'd advise you not to mess with them, you perverted old man." Krillen woke up.

"Krillen! You okay?"

"Goku? What are you doing here, and what's with all the teenage girls here? And who are those three guys? And who's the baby?"

"The baby's my son, Gohan, the three guys are Mamoru, Zoisite, and Kunzite. And those teenagers over there are the Sailor Senshi. We were here looking for the Dragon Ball, but, it seems someone with a monkey's tail took it. What happened?"

"Well, a guy with spiky black hair, like yours, only, it was more like hair that sticks up, with point ends (Vegeta's hair in DBGT). He had black eyes, and a monkey's tail, just like yours. He knocked Master Roshi out with one knock to the head, and, then, I don't remember. I guess I got knocked out." Noosagi looked shocked.

"That's Anhydrite-sama! But, after I found him, he wouldn't hurt anyone. He promised me." She looked at Usagi. "When's the next full moon?"

"In six days." She just said that automatically.

"We have six days. I'm assuming Beryl never let him leave until now?" Zoisite answered her.

"Yes, she was afraid of him turning into a giant ape and overpowering her." Krillen and Master Roshi looked shocked.

"WHAT? A giant ape! How do you know that?" She looked at Krillen.

"He is a saiyin, a warrior race from a distant galaxy. Their tails give them the power to turn into giant apes. But only if a saiyin looks at the full moon. They absorb blux wave energy, which is made from light refracting off the moon. They can only absorb it through their eyes, and it causes a reaction in the tail. That causes the transformation. But, because he was on the moon itself, it couldn't work, because they can't absorb the blux waves properly. They have to be farther away, to absorb all of the blux waves. Just looking at the ground, you'd only absorb a few. But from earth, the damage he could do would be catastrophic." Ami pulled out the Mercury Computer and started typing on it.

"I should be able to widen the searching range of the Dragon Radar. It would be easier in Senshi form." She was about to transform, but Chi-Chi stopped her.

"Wait Ami, let me take care of something." She knocked out Master Roshi with her frying pan. Then, she put it down, and grabbed a giggling Gohan out of Makoto's arms.

"I've wanted a reason to do that. Carry on." She transformed.

"MERCURY POWER! MAKE-UP!" She brought her goggles out and started typing Krillen looked at Goku.

"Now I know why Chi-Chi knocked Master Roshi out. That skirt is short, and that top is low cut." Zoisite came over, kinda like he was gliding across the floor, and he was looking downward with a large angry frown.

"Why are you looking there?" Krillen started waving his hands around.

"What me? No, I wasn't looking there, I just saw that out of the corner of my eye, yeah, that's it!"

"Better be." He retreated.

**Song Of Hope: Will Ami pinpoint the location? Will Zoisite kill Krillen for the comment he made? Let's hope I don't kill anyone off (though, it's DBZ, there's gotta be death somewhere).**


	10. Going to D Point

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I know I've been neglecting the fans of this story lately. I've got school, my job, band, choir (I'm not taking them out of my own free will), and, my parents are making me study a lot so that they can have me skip a grade. So, I haven't had much time lately. Sorry. Spoilers, this chapter is really long.**

Sailor Mercury finally extended the search radius of the Dragon Radar to search the whole Earth.

"Finally! I got it. Now, let me pinpoint the exact location, and I'll close in on it." She started typing some more. Master Roshi started stirring. Chi-Chi put Gohan in Goku's arms, and hit him with a frying pan again.

"The only thing you can know for certain about that old man is that he'll do something perverted." She grabbed Gohan out of his arms. Sailor Mercury started smiling, then frowned.

"The location is at the North Pole. Well, there won't be much moonlight there. But, now that we know where the location is, we can not only get the Dragon Balls, but probably stop Beryl as well. On the down side, right now its -18°C (that's about 0°F)."

"Well then, let's go." Goku looked at Krillen. "Care to join us?"

"Um, is Chi-Chi gonna hit me over the head with a frying pan?"

"As long as you leave the girls alone, no, I won't hit you with a frying pan. And as long as you don't do anything stupid, or make me mad."

"That's a lot of conditions." Usagi pleaded with him.

"Please? We could use all the help we could get."

"I don't think I can do it. I'll probably harm more than help."

"Well, if you don't go, then take care of Gohan, I'm not endangering him, and no one will be able to help, for they'll all be fighting, and I don't want him hurt one bit. You better take good care of him." Chi-Chi handed him Gohan. He started crying. "Don't worry Gohan, Mommy will be back soon." Usagi gave Chi-Chi a weird look, not quite understanding a mother's behavior just yet.

"Okay then." She looked at Ami. "So, should we take the Nimbuses?"

"Nimbus Clouds won't be fast enough, so, we'll have to use Sailor Teleport."

"Alright then. MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"SUN PRISM POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" The Inners came together in a circle and concentrated. Everyone put their arms on them as they were transported to the North Pole.

* * *

><p>"Anhydrite!" A saiyin, with white saiyin armor came to Beryl.<p>

"Yes Beryl-sama?" He had a very seductive, deep voice, that could, well, for lack of better word, seduce any woman who had not yet found her soul bonded partner, unless you've been dealing with that voice for 1000 years like Beryl.

"The entire Solar System Senshi, not including Pluto and Saturn, and two of the four generals are coming here. I want you to destroy them, and grab their six Dragon Balls. If you fail, then I will get them myself, and kill you, for you will have no more use for me."

"Yes Beryl-sama."

* * *

><p>They arrived in a cavern before getting to the real D point. The Moon Wand started glowing. Sailor Sun looked, well, not fearful for herself, but fearful for their opponent, for she knew who it was.<p>

"Anhydrite-sama."

"So pleased you remembered me Paciana. I don't care if you remember me or not though. I haven't exactly found someone else, just something else."

"What would that be?"

"Power, the power given to me by queen Beryl. Each saiyin, they thirst for the sweet taste of victory, they live to fight, and for we are a warrior race, and we desire much more power than some silly _love_ can give." She clenched her fists.

"Anhydrite-sama, this isn't you! You were different from the rest of your kind! You were sent not to destroy, but out casted for your difference, your hatred of causing harm! The reason you couldn't control yourself during the full moon was because of your instinct, but your mind was completely harmless, you hated hurting others! This isn't you Anhydrite-sama! I refuse to fight you. I couldn't hurt you because of who you truly are! If Beryl's power is making you want to kill me, then so be it, kill me, but don't say you don't love me!" She sank to the ground as she said the last sentence.

"Then killing you will be much easier. PREPARE TO DIE!" He lunged at her, but others got in the way and he stopped his attack.

"I will not let you hurt my sister. For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"As the one who holds the power of Mercury, my calculations say that your victory is very slim. I, Sailor Mercury, shall help defeat you!"

"I predict that you shall fail. Sailor Mars is an ally to those who want to stop evil such as you!"

"When you go out in a storm, you'll get electrocuted, I, Sailor Jupiter, am that storm, and shall do all in my power to stop you!"

"To stop all those who want to destroy love and beauty are stopped in their tracks by me, Sailor Venus!"

"We stand on the Earth, you are on my territory, for I am Sailor Earth!"

"If you dare to hurt anyone here, and Sailor Moon gets in the way, I shall do all in my power to stop you, as the protector of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen!"

"The wind tells me to stop you, so I shall, as Sailor Uranus!"

"The ocean tells me the same, so I, Sailor Neptune, shall be an ally to those who are opposed to you and Beryl!"

"I may not be anyone special, but that doesn't mean that I, Son Goku, am useless. I will help them beat you too!"

"I am the general Zoisite."

"And I am another general named Kunzite."

The Inner Senshi transformed into their evolved forms granted to them by Queen Serenity.

"MERCURY PRISM POWER!"

"MARS PRISM POWER!"

"JUPITER PRISM POWER!"

"VENUS PRISM POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" They got in position to fight.

"SHABBON SRAY FREEZING!" With each attack, Anhydrite was put in pain, and Sailor Sun shed a tear for each time.

"FIRE SOUL BURN!"

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

"CRESENT BEAM SHOWER!"

"ROSE DAGGER BARAGE!"

"WORLD SHAKING WIND!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE WAVE!"

"TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER!" Sailor Moon came in for the finishing blow, but Sailor Sun stopped her.

"No! Sailor Moon, you can't. He is so far under Beryl's control, that Moon Healing Escalation won't work. It will just put him in pain, and I can't stand seeing one more person hurt."

"But what about Moon Healing Escalation Permanent?"

"No, it won't work." She faced the man she once, no, still loved. "I will have to save him. I'm the only one who can." He laughed at her.

"You! What can you do to save me? And who says I need saving?"

"All I ask of you is one thing, not surrender, just one small action."

"I'll humor you. What do you want me to do?"

"Go into your armor, and there should be a left hand breast pocket on the inside. Take out what is in there." He smirked as he reached in there, and pulled out a single ring. It had a simple golden band, but the main decoration was a small yellow diamond on a bed of gold shaped like the sun.

"Open it." He opened the sun part of the ring, and it started playing not just a soft and beautiful song (I know Sailor Moons locket sang, but just go with it), but also a song with a beautiful melodic voice singing.

* * *

><p><strong>One look is all it takes for one to recognize their true love The first time your gaze landed upon me, I thought my heart stopped beating And from that moment I couldn't forget of that single sighting of you<br>****Your short black hair and beautiful green eyes that seemed to filled with sadness  
><strong>**I hoped that one day we would again, and I could catch your name  
><strong>**But would you even remember me?**

**Every time from that day on, if I saw a shooting star  
><strong>**I'd wish to see you, with every ounce of my heart  
><strong>**As the days turn into weeks, the weeks turned to months, and then months to years  
><strong>**I had the fear of never seeing you again  
><strong>**But then, when I least saw it, Fate came and stepped in**

**The second time we met, you had said 'I have been searching for you'  
><strong>'**From the first time I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you'  
><strong>**I know for sure that my heart did stop as soon so you first spoke those words  
><strong>**As I looked into your eyes, I could see that sadness had gone away  
><strong>**I wish I could know if it was you meeting me again or something else**

* * *

><p>It stopped playing and then closed itself. Something about that song had practically paralyzed Anhydrite. Sailor Moon asked her about that song.<p>

"He seems paralyzed? Why?"

"That song dictates how we met." He seemed to come out of his trance. He smirked.

"Some pretty words of the past won't be able to save you." He put his hands together. They started glowing with white. "ENERGY SHOT!" He shot out a burst of energy very powerful at her, but he stopped. She smiled.

"You do still love me. I know it."

'There is no way I still love you!" She fell unconscious. The other Senshi became very worried. They got in front of her.

"Her love for you, and your refusal to return it, its just shameful! MOON HEALING ESCALATION PERMANENT!" The healing did not work on him, just put him in a lot of pain. While Sailor Sun was unconscious, she had a premonition.

* * *

><p>She was in a white room, seeing no one.<p>

"Why do you struggle my child?" She turned around to see her father. He was dressed in all white garments, and had slightly shaggy white hair, with piercing blue eyes. She started tearing up.

"Dad!" She ran over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"My daughter, heir to the Throne of the Sun, why do you struggle to fight?" She then started crying tears of sadness.

"I can't fight him. I love him, and I can't heal him. What am I supposed to do?"

"Sweetie, look down at you." She looked down, and she was Princess Paciana of the Sun Kingdom.

"You haven't the power right now, but I shall help you with it. Feel the top of your head." She did, and felt the tiara her mother had given her.

"The tiara is worn by the Princesses and Queens of the Sun, for the White Crystal truly is within it, not the Sun. It is the best-kept secret of the Solar System. If it were to be destroyed, then yes, the Sun would be extinguished, because even though the White Crystal." He took it off of her head, and it transformed into the Sun Wand. There was a Sun shape with a white crystal in the middle.

"Combined with the power of your love for him, you shall be able to heal him. Just shout Sun Healing Light Permanent, and shout some words of love, and you shan't fail. I may not like the idea of my little girl finding her soul bonded partner at such a young age, but it can't be helped." She smiled.

"Thank you Dad."

"I must go now. But do not forget the power that love can hold." She woke of from her vision. Sailor Moon looked at her, as she dodged another attack from Anhydrite.

"Sailor Sun! Are you all right? Where did that come from?" She pointed at the Sun Wand.

"A gift." She stood up. "Stand back." Everyone looked at her, and then Anhydrite smirked.

"So, you truly wish to die now?"

"Not quite Anhydrite-sama." She held up the Sun Wand. "SUN HEALING LIGHT PERMANENT! Please, heal the man I love. I can't stand to see him like this. He's not himself, but he is still there, somewhere underneath. HEAL HIM, NOW!" A beam of white light and dust surrounded the saiyin. He stuck his arms outward.

"REFRESH!" He crumpled to the ground, but not before she went and caught him.

"Anhydrite-sama, Anhydrite-sama, Anhydrite-sama! Please wake up! Anhydrite-sama!" He slowly started to open his eyes. Instead of black, they had changed into a different color, green. To her, it was beautiful, but to others of his kind, it was disgraceful, and a mutation. He had many mutations, which is what made him hate fighting. She smiled and teared up, and held him close to her. He seemed very confused.

"Who are you?" She let him go slightly, so he could see her face.

"Look deep within my eyes (yes, cheesy, I know), and you'll know." He stared intensely at her eyes, and realized who she was.

"Paciana. But, what am I doing here? Did I pass out?" She giggled.

"No, you didn't. I'll explain everything later."

"Why are you not wearing your royal garments? You have the honor to have them."

"Because technically, I am no longer royalty, though my father is the owner of a company. One thousand years ago, a great war was fought between Beryl and the citizens of the Earth that were under her control, and the Moon Kingdom. Though I am of the Sun, I am half Moon Kingdom, so I helped in the fight, and was killed, along with the rest of the Moon Kingdom, and the Senshi of the other planets, Sailor Pluto being the only one left, for she was not to leave the Time Gate or to interfere with the timeline. Queen Serenity, being the only one left alive, used the last of her power to make sure we were all reincarnated. That killed her, but everyone got a second chance. Now, I am Taiyoono Noosagi of Japan, but right now, in this form, I am my alter ego, Sailor Sun. These are my friends, and one sister/cousin." They smiled.

"Tsukino Usagi, her cousin. On the Moon Kingdom, I was Princess Serenity, her twin. Now, my alter ego is Sailor Moon."

"I am Mizino Ami, formerly known as Princess Amy. I live a double life as Sailor Mercury."

"I am the Shinto Shrine girl Hino Rei, but back a thousand years ago, I was Princess Raye. Now, another part of me is Sailor Mars."

"Kino Makoto, but originally, I was Princess Lita. I also live in the life of Sailor Jupiter."

"I am the beautiful Aino Minako, formerly the beautiful Princess Mina. I act out justice as the beautiful Sailor Venus, which fits me perfectly."

"I was Princess Tellus, but now I'm Son Chi-Chi. I live as Sailor Earth."

"I was formerly Prince Endymion, but now, I am Chiba Mamoru, and Tuxedo Kamen, protector of Sailor Moon."

"Princess Amara, the mistress of winds, was me, but I am now Tenoh Haruka. Also known as Sailor Uranus."

"I used to rule over the ocean as Princess Michelle, but I now live as Kaioh Michiru. I still retain my powers of the ocean as Sailor Neptune."

"I am Zoisite."

"Call me Kunzite."

"Am I the only nonentity? It seems everyone here but me is important."

"Anhydrite, you're important to me. You're the most important person in the universe to me." Sailor Jupiter smiled.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna win for sure." They heard cackling.

"So, it seems as if you have healed the stupid Saiyin. You think that you can defeat Queen Metallia? I will summon her, since all of the other Senshi are here, so there is none to stop the youmas I have in other places, and then use the Dragons Balls for universal domination. You will fail, and I shall kill all of you off. Not you Endymion. I shall bring you under my control, and we shall rule as King and Queen of the Solar System." They heard her voice, but didn't see her at all.

"Not a chance Beryl. You know why I didn't come with you last time. And for that same reason, I shan't come with you or obey your commands."

"Then, just like the last time, you shall perish, only you won't come back, Queen Serenity isn't here to help you out this time and reincarnate you. Just try to defeat me, the more you fight, the quicker Queen Metallia's rise will be." They heard more cackling, and then it faded into nothing.

* * *

><p>"Who will destroy the Sailor Scout and their companions?"<p>

"We will." The D girls came up.

"I would like more, but if you're the only ones, then you'll just have to kill more than one each."

* * *

><p>They raced towards the end of the tunnel, where they came across the first group, the D girls. Though, they were disguised. One was disguised as Motoki tied up.<p>

"Usagi-chan, help me." She started running over to him, but Sailor Mars stopped her. She got out of her grip, and then she tackled Sailor Moon.

"Stop Odango! Are you that thick? It's a trap."

"But, it could be the real Motoki-onii-sama." Sailor Mercury did a scan.

"It's a trap. If you had gone, she would have killed you." Sailor Mars got off of Sailor Moon. She was really mad.

"How dare you fake being someone I care for like my brother! Although, my real brother is very annoying."

"So, you figured it out, right? Then, I shall just eliminate you now." She turned to the rest of them.

"Run! Run now! I'll handle her. There are going to be others you will have to fight. There's about fifteen by my scans, so this one will be the one I take down." Zoisite went over to Sailor Mercury.  
>"I'm not leaving you. We'll fight together."<p>

"Zoisite, if you died because of me, I would never forgive myself. NOW GO! Besides, I'll be fine, I'll come back."

"No, I'll stay and fight, if you stay, then I'm not leaving!" The monster disappeared, and then came back as Urawa.

"Urawa! But wait, it's probably a trap."

"Who's Urawa?"

"Um, no one special, just a friend." She did a scan, and found it was.

"You are too smart to trick. Alright then, I'll finish you right here, right now." It came and attacked.

"SHABBON SPRAY FREEZING!" She killed the youma, but in turn, it blew up, taking Mizino Ami and Zoisite's life with its own.

* * *

><p>They all heard the explosion. Sailor Moon fell to the ground and started crying.<p>

"AMI-CHAN, NO!" She saw Ami's transparent head, and heard her voice.

"_I'll be fine, I'll come back."_ Sailor Mars noticed a strange light underneath her, and realized what it was.

"Odango, watch out!" She pushed her out of the way, only to be struck herself. She was scratched up badly, and bleeding. Sailor Moon started crying even more. She bent down and grabbed her hand.

"Rei-chan, why did you do that?"

"It's my sworn duty to protect you. I can't remember why right now, but you are more important. Another Senshi will come in my place, maybe on Mars itself."

"No, it can't be, Rei-chan, REI-CHAN!" The D girl came up.

"She'll perish."

"I still have enough life for one final attack. FIRE SOUL BURN!" Tuxedo Kamen got Sailor Moon away from there before the other D girl could blow up from death. The explosion also took the life of Hino Rei.

* * *

><p>"REI-CHAN REI-CHAN REI-CHAN!"<p>

"Come on, we still need to find Beryl, and end all this. Don't let their deaths be in vain." They continued walking. As they left, she saw a transparent apparition of Rei head and just like with Ami's she heard her voice.

_ "You need to get serious about things Odango."_

After about 100 meters, ice started shooting up out of nowhere. Sailor Venus noticed one of the ice stalagmites had a face on it.

"You will not kill anymore of us!" She went in for an attack, but was struck from behind.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Sailor Moon went over to help her friend, but she yelled at her.

"STAY AWAY! We need you to survive. This is my fight!"

"I'll stay with you Mina." She smiled at him.

"Fine, I know I won't be able to change your mind. Now, the rest of you, GO NOW! I'LL FINISH IT!" They ran off, though Tuxedo Kamen had to drag Sailor Moon. She faced her two opponents.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!" Her attack killed them, but just like with Ami, Zoisite, and Rei, it also caused an explosion to end the life of Aino Minako and Kunzite.

* * *

><p>"No, not Minako-chan too." Just like with the other two, as she looked back, she saw Minako's head.<p>

_"One day, I'm gonna be famous."_

"No, Minako-chan! You said you'll be famous, not unknown, but known for you, not Sailor Venus." She started crying. Sailor Jupiter started tearing up too, but noticed ice creeping up around Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Just like Rei, she pushed her out of the way, but got incased in ice. They heard cackling. She started getting shocked.

"MAKOTO-CHAN, MAKOTO-CHAN!"

"Get away, was fast as possible, or else, there will be more pain for you!" She screamed from being shocked again. They ran off.

"How dare you use electricity on me, the ruler of thunder and storms. SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" The youma was the ice itself, and exploded after it was killed, thus taking another life, the life of Kino Makoto.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon knew that she had died, and looked back at where she was, and saw her head.<p>

_"Well, it looks like we'll win for sure."_

"No, Makoto, you said we would win!"

"Usa-ko, we have to keep on going. Don't let her death be in vain!" She reluctantly went with her boyfriend. The last D girl attacked, but instead of one of the Senshi, it attacked Goku. They snuck up behind him, and struck his back so hard, he couldn't get up. He fell over, and Sailor Earth rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"GOKU!"

"CHI-CHI, STAY BACK! YOU'LL GET KILLED!" They heard the cackling of the last D girl.

"Striking down one of the stronger ones, instead of the weaker Senshi. KA-ME-HA-ME-"

"CHI-CHI, GET OUT OF HER, SHE'S GOING TO USE THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!"

"NO GOKU, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" She got on top of him. Like she thought it would protect him somehow.

"HA!" The blow of the Kamehameha wave killed Son Chi-Chi and Son Goku, husband and wife, in each other's arms.

**Song Of Hope: You're all gonna hate me forever for killing everyone. And for leaving it at a cliff hanger, but that's why it's called a cliff hanger.**


	11. The Power of Friends

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I hated writing the last chapter, because I had to kill off so many people. Well, I'm sorry to all my fans, truly I am. I had to kill off Goku, otherwise he wouldn't be able to learn the Kaio Ken or Spirit Bomb, and I thought that Chi-Chi would have died with him, instead of just watching him die.**

As they gazed at the bodies of Goku and Sailor Earth, Goku's body disappeared.

"What?" They all looked very confused. They couldn't figure out what to make of this.

"If Goku disappeared, maybe he's not dead."

"He was dead. I couldn't sense his ki, you know about ki, right?"

"Yes."

"I know." Everyone looked at Sailor Sun. "Kami took his body to Other World. That's where you go after you die. When I landed on Kami's lookout, he told me a lot. Then, he left to bring a person's body to Other World. He's going to train with King Kai. He is said to be very strong. If we can wish him back, he'll be a hundred times stronger."

"That doesn't matter. We need to keep going, or Beryl will gain all the power she needs and more." They started walking. Sailor Moon looked back, and saw the faces of Goku and Chi-Chi.

"_I wish I had a cool transformation."_

"_Man, with as much as I hit Goku with my frying pan, I'm surprised it hasn't gotten a dent in it yet."_ She just clung to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Sun stayed close to Anhydrite. Although he hates fighting, he's strong in a situation, and can be as powerful as any other saiyin.

There was a breeze of wind and automatically Sailor Uranus knew something was wrong. Ice daggers shot out of nowhere.

"Look out!" She pushed everyone out of the way, and got struck several times. Sailor Neptune looked horrified.

"Sailor Uranus!"

"Get out of here! It's our sworn duty to protect the Moon Princess. Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Isn't that sweet." The looked at the direction the ice daggers had come from. They saw a youma, with ice skin, snowflake hair, and cold unfeeling gray eyes. Sailor Uranus somehow managed to stand up.

"Everybody back up."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Michiru, you have to go!"

"No, I'll stay with you, no matter what." She smiled.

"Fine then, I guess we're going to die together then."

"DEEP SUBMERGE WAVE!"

"WORLD SHAKING WIND!" They struck the youma, but just like with the D girls, when it died, it blew up, and it too took the lives of Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru.

* * *

><p>"NO, HARUKA-SAN, MICHIRU-SAN!" Sailor Moon fell to the ground crying. Tuxedo Kamen knew this time she wouldn't just come with him, so he picked her up bridal style. After a while he put her down, and she looked back and saw the faces of Haruka and Michiru.<p>

"_I can take care of myself."_

"_Every Senshi makes a mistake, this is ours."_

"Why does everyone have to die? Why?" They started walking.

They came across a problem called a permanent ice wall. Sailor Sun lifted up her tiara to transform it into a prism.

"SHINING SUN PRISM!" The light melted the ice wall, but out from it jumped two more youmas, just like the one we saw earlier. They shot ice daggers at the last two remaining Senshi, but because of their instinct to protect them, Anhydrite and Tuxedo Kamen got hit. They fell to the ground.

"MAMO-CHAN!"

"ANHYDRITE-SAMA!"

"Don't worry about us."

"Finish the mission, stop Queen Beryl."

"Mamo-chan." She held his hand.

"Anhydrite-sama." Sailor Sun grabbed Anhydrite's.

"Usa-ko, don't forget that I-" He never finished that sentence, for that was the end of the life of Chiba Mamoru.

"Paciana, I just wish I could have-" Just like Mamoru, the life of Anhydrite ended there.

"Mamo-chan? Mamo-chan? MAMO-CHAN!"

"ANHYDRITE-SAMA! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! NOT AFTER WE JUST FOUND EACH OTHER AGAIN!"

"Oh too bad sweetie. Your little boyfriends are dead." They looked at the youmas, hatred filling their eyes.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"SHINGING SUN PRISM!" They killed the youmas. While they did explode, they were far away enough for them to not get caught in the explosion.

"I think that's enough." They turned, and saw they had been transported to Beryl's lair.

"Beryl!"

"You'll pay for what you did!"

"Pity, though I did not care much for the saiyin, it's a pity Endymion had to die. I could have taken control of him and had him rule by my side. Well, the sunspots are almost complete."

"Sun spots?"

"The sun spots from the dark power of Queen Metallia that will block out the Sun, and freeze the Earth, though sadly, since we can only block the Sun, not extinguish it, you'll still live. Now Queen Metallia is back at full strength, and now I shall have the power to destroy you! Prepare to die. Now, I shall destroy everything!"

"Not going to happen. MOON TIARA ACTION!"

"SHINGING SUN PRISM!" The attacks greatly wounded Beryl. She may have had a lot of energy, but very little physical strength.

"No, NO! This should not be happening! Queen Metallia, give me the strength!" She transformed as the power Metallia over took her and turn her into Metallia's host. The two princesses transformed into princess form and held out their items of power. The Sun and Moon Wands shot out power, the Moon Wand a pink light, the Sun Wand a white light. They combined together to form two lights twisted together.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION PERMANENT!"

"SUN HEALING LIGHT PERMANENT!"

"_Everyone, please help."_

"_We can't do this alone."_ They felt the spirits of their friends with them, their see through spirits were there, everyone except Goku's.

"_MERCURY PRISM POWER!"_

"_MARS PRISM POWER!"_

"_JUPITER PRISM POWER!"_

"_VENUS PRISM POWER!"_

"_EARTH POWER!"_

"_URANUS PLANET POWER!"_

"_NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"_

"_We're with you Usa-ko."_

"_I will repay my debt."_

"_The world will become safe again."_

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"SUN PRISM POWER!" Their power started to prevail over Metallia.

"What, no, no!" She started pumping more power into her attack, but the light prevailed over all of Metallia's darkness. As she turned into dust, we saw the 7-star ball fall, for she had had it, not Anhydrite. While Metallia was destroyed, they both died. They saw Death, which wasn't a hooded figure with a scythe, but a blue skinned horned man wearing brown pants and a white dress shirt.

"Are you Death?" Serenity looked very confused at Death's form.

"Yes, I've come to take you to Other World."

"Is there anyway we could go back to the world of the living?"

"I don't know, you'll have to take that up with King Yemma. While we talk to him about it, you can talk with some of your friends." They went through a blue tunnel of intricate design that could easily be mistaken for a time warp by any Sci-Fi fan.

They finally came to the line of departed souls. The first persons they saw in front of them were Prince Endymion (since that was his original life, that was the form he was in) and Anhydrite.

"ENDYMION-SAMA!"

"ANHYDRITE-SAMA!" They looked behind them to see their soul-bonded partners.

"Usa-ko?"

"Paciana?" They both embraced their true loves. Endymion and Anhydrite looked very confused.

"Usa-ko, what are you doing here?"

"We defeated Queen Beryl and destroyed Queen Metallia, but we died as well. But I don't care, as long as I'm with you Mamo-chan."

"What about your parents and brother? You promised that you would come back safe and sound."

"She will." They turned behind them to see Sailor Saturn.

"Who are you?"

"Sailor Saturn. I am the Senshi of death, but in a way, the Senshi of new birth. I am from a different timeline, one in the future, after I had been awoken. I will not be for several years. Sailor Pluto is working to regain the Dragon Balls. The ones that you had are still on your bodies. In the original timeline, King Yemma was going to let you come back to life if you agreed to give up your past memories, because then it makes deciding where you go a bit more confusing. But, since Goku, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, and Anhydrite don't have past lives, they would have stayed here. Sailor Pluto is going to summon Shenron and wish you all back to life."

* * *

><p>"I summon you, Shenron! Come out now to grant my wish!" Sailor Pluto was standing next to the bodies of Serenity and Paciana as the sky darkened as Shenron came out of the Dragon Balls.<p>

"What is your wish?"

"I wish all those who have died from Queen Beryl, Metallia, or her minions, the youma, to be brought back to life. Is this in your power?"

"Yes, that is within my power. Your wish is granted." His eyes glowed.

"Are they all here?"

"No, one of them has asked for me not to bring them back."

"Who, and why?"

"The one named Kakarot, or Son Goku. He asked to stay, and be brought back later on, for he needs to train. A threat will be coming in five years hat the Senshi can't handle. He will train in Other World for the time being. Do not worry about that yet. The things that affect you currently will happen in the next 3 years." The Dragon Balls scattered themselves across the Earth.

* * *

><p>"Know that you will still have your memories. I can feel your life being brought back to your bodies." They started fading away.<p>

"Maybe the Moon Kingdom will be revived from this."

"No, the Moon Kingdom was reincarnated to Earth by the Silver Crystal. And anyone who died more than a year ago cannot be brought back." They faded back into life.

* * *

><p>Everyone came back in a state of confusion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>List of coming back to life-<strong>

**Nephrite**

**Mizino Ami/Sailor Mercury/Princess Amy**

**Zoisite**

**Hino Rei/Sailor Mars/Princess Raye**

**Aino Minako/Sailor Venus/Princess Mina**

**Kunzite**

**Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter/Princess Lita**

**Son Chi-Chi/Sailor Earth/Princess Tellus**

**Tenoh Haruka/Sailor Uranus/Princess Amara**

**Kaioh Michiru/Sailor Neptune/Princess Michelle**

**Chiba Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endymion**

**Anhydrite**

**Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon/Princess Neo Serenity**

**Taiyoono Noosagi/Sailor Sun/Princess Paciana**

**Nephrite POV**

"Where am I?"

**Mizino Ami/Zoisite's POV**

"I'm alive?"

"Amy?"

"Zoisite."

**Hino Rei's POV**

"How did I come back to life?"

**Aino Minako/Kunzite's POV**

"Did I really die, or was I just unconscious?"

"Who cares Mina, as long was we are both here."

"Kunzite."

**Kino Makoto's POV**

"Was I really there, or was it just my imagination?"

**Son Chi-Chi's POV**

"Goku, we're-!" She saw that he wasn't there.

"Where is my husband?"

**Tenoh Haruka/Kaioh Michiru's POV**

"Was everything just a dream? Maybe."

"No Haruka, it wasn't a dream."

"Michiru."

**Chiba Mamoru/Anhydrite's POV**

"Did I really fall for Odango?"

"Did I dream Paciana?" They saw each other.

"I guess not, because you were there."

"Same here."

**Tsukino Usagi/Taiyoono Noosagi POV**

"What?"

"Usagi?" She looked at her cousin.

"Noosagi?"

"I'm sure you're a bit disorientated." Sailor Pluto held her hands out to the two girls.

"So, it wasn't just a dream?" They both accepted the hands.

"No, it wasn't. And now, you all have to return to your homes. Here are your rides. I've sent each one to the location of their owners. They'll be arriving here shortly."

After a few minutes, the first one came, with an extra passenger.

"MAMO-CHAN!"

"ANHYDRITE-SAMA!" As they landed and got off of the Flying Nimbus, the two girls ran over to them and hugged them in a tight embrace. Sailor Neptune (they are still in Senshi form) and Sailor Uranus came. Chi-Chi came after a while, but in tears. She wasn't in Senshi form because she didn't have the energy to retain that form right then.

"Goku wasn't there. He didn't come back." Sailor Pluto sighed, not wanting to explain to a grieving wife why her husband had chosen to stay dead.

"There is a threat coming to Earth, and he is training with someone in Other World. He will come back to life when the threat comes, in 5 years. But we will have our own difficulties for the next 5 years as well."

"I'm not going to see my husband for 5 years?" She started crying even harder. "Gohan will be five by then, he won't know how great his father is." Sailor Jupiter got there, and just looked confused.

"Why is Chi-Chi crying?"

"Goku chose not to come back to life to train in Other World. He'll come back in five years." Everybody kept trying, and failing, to comfort Chi-Chi as everyone converged to that point.

**Song Of Hope: The next chapter is the last. Stay tuned though for my next story in the Dragon's Energy saga! I can't give you a title; I haven't figured one out yet. Sorry. There will, though, be approximately 11 stories, each one following each saga, this being the first, the Beryl saga, then the Ali and En saga, the Negamoon saga, the Heart Snatchers saga, the Dark Moon Circus saga, the Sailor Stars saga, the Saiyin/Frieza/Namek saga, the Android saga, the Majin Buu saga, the Baby saga, and the Evil Shenron saga. Note, the Baby saga and Evil Shenron saga will be posted as Sailor Moon/ Dragon Ball GT crossover.**


	12. The Final Chapter

**Song Of Hope: I am so sorry for not uploading recently. I ran fresh out of ideas as to this part. Last Chapter of this story, I'm warning you, it'll take me a while to start the next story, and come up with a title for it. Well, here we go. Notice, I changed my name from DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016 to Song Of Hope. I advise everyone to reread it, I have made some very much needed changes, and you should all read them. Trust me, the story is a lot better now. But this last chapter is going to be pretty bad. Very cheesy.**

They rode their Nimbus Clouds back to New York, where Noosagi's parents were.

"Their condo is over there." She pointed it out. They flew over to there. She de transformed and then they snuck in. The sound woke her parents up.

"What was that noise?"

"Could it be?" They ran in to their daughter's room, to see her in bed, pretending to be fast asleep. They would have fake woken her up too, if Sailor Moon hadn't spoken up.

"Don't wake her up." They turned to see the other Senshi.

"You brought my baby girl back! How can we thank you?"

"We found her because it was the right thing to do. Not for anything. We have 6 more children to return to their families."

"Well, thank you." They left to head to Tokyo. The first place they headed was Ami's house. She de transformed. Now, she didn't have to pretend to fall asleep, because she lost a lot of energy, and had to be carried by Zoisite. They rang the doorbell.

"Well who would be here at this time of night?" Ami's mother sounded worried.

"I don't know honey. But I'll grab a bat just in case it's a burglar."

"A burglar who rings the doorbell?"

"Good point." They heard shuffling and then the door opened. When they saw their daughter they burst into tears. Even though Ami's mother already knew about this, she was still relieved to see her daughter wasn't killed (even though technically she was, but her mother didn't have to know about that).

"My baby girl, safe and sound!" They took their daughter in their arms. They looked at the Senshi.

"Thank you, for bringing her, safe and sound." They noticed some scrapes and a couple small bruises, but they were expecting that, she had been 'kidnapped' and would have some damage to herself. The rest of them disappeared.

Their second stop was Minako's house. For each one, they were doing it differently, depending on how that person wanted their parents to see them, so for her, she de transformed, fainted from lack of energy, left her on the porch, and rang the doorbell. Her parents answered it, and grabbed their daughter in a tight embrace. They looked around to see who had brought back their beloved daughter, but they saw no one.

They headed towards Rei's temple. They saw her grandfather doing who knows what and forcing Yuuchiro to help him with it. She de transformed and kept on to a small bit of energy and climb up a small part of the stairs. Her grandfather and Yuuchiro saw her, and then she collapsed. Yuuchiro ran over and caught her before she could hurt herself from the fall. They left to head to the last stop, Usagi's house. They didn't have to worry about Makoto, because she lived alone, without parents with her, or Haruka and Michiru, for the same reason.

"Buns." She looked at Sailor Uranus.

"Take care of yourself there." She smiled and de transformed. She fainted and Tuxedo Kamen caught her in his arms and held her bridal style. He rang the doorbell, and Tsukino Ikuko and Tsukino Kenji rushed to open the door. They had been doing this since they had heard about their daughters 'kidnapping'. They rejoiced when they saw it was really their daughter, but then Kenji gave him a weird look.

"Why are you holding my daughter like that? And why aren't the rest of the Senshi here?"

"The rest of the Senshi are returning the children to their homes. We had to return them to homes as far as New York, although, it's only one. Sailor Moon was to be the one to return her home. I was asked to return Tsukino Usagi." They took her out of his arms. Ikuko glared at her husband

"Regardless, thank you for bringing our baby girl home, safe and sound."

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" They looked away from the remaining Senshi and they took that chance to leave.

"Shingo. She's back! Our precious little baby girl is back!" Ikuko looked over towards them, "How can we ever-" but they were gone.

The rest of them just slipped back into their apartments and Chi-Chi went to Roshi's island after de transforming (she wasn't letting that old pervert see her in that outfit) and got Gohan and brought him home, while she cried the entire time.

**The Next Morning, the Tsukino Residence**

Usagi woke up with a bright light. The sun was shining directly on her face in the morning. The, a furry black head blocked the sunlight.

"Usagi, thank goodness you're okay! You aren't hurt, are you? Why didn't you let me come along?"

"Luna, quit worrying."

"I have every right to."

"Okay, I'm not hurt, and I didn't bring you because unlike me, you are not protected by the power of the henshin. If you were with me, than somebody would have made the connection that I'm Sailor Moon." Luna was surprised.

"Wow Usagi, that was actually smart for a change. You're growing up."

"I'm not stupid Luna!" She changed out of her clothes and into a mini jean skirt and a pink tank top underneath a white t-shirt. "I'm going downstairs now."

"Usagi, shouldn't you be in your school fuku? It's a school day."

"I highly doubt my parents will want to make me go to school after I just got back from my 'kidnapping'." She walked downstairs casually, like she didn't know that she had been kidnapped. She saw her mom cooking and her dad reading the paper.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad." They looked at her.

"My baby girl!" Her parents hugged her really tightly.

"You're suffocating me! Why are you suffocating me?" They stopped hugging her.

"Do you remember what happened for the past couple of days?"

"Um, I remember going to Rei's temple, walking home and seeing a youma, and then, not much else."

"Well, you're not going to school today."

"Today's a Sunday, I wouldn't be going to school anyway."

"No, it's a Tuesday."

"Did that youma knock me out for two days?" Her parents looked at each other.

"Well, it's really tough to explain, but, we're just glad your okay." Shingo came down to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mom, morning Dad…Nee-san!" He went up and hugged his big sister.

"Okay, who are you, and what have you done with my real baby brother, the annoying pest?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Um," even though she knew what had happened, it was still weirding her out, "I'm going over to Rei's temple." She got out of her brothers hug, and ran out the door.

When she got to the temple, she saw everyone there, including Chi-Chi, holding baby Gohan, except for Noosagi, since she was still in New York. She ran over to them, but tripped and started falling, just to have Mamoru catch her.

"Careful there Usa-ko." He helped her regain her balance.

"No problem Mamo-chan." Makoto brought something up.

"Nephrite is still there. Since he died because of Zoisite, and at the time, he was one of her minions. We need to find him, I'm sure he's very disoriented right now."

"We'll all look for him. He can't have gotten far from where he died. Let's go!" They each summoned their Nimbuses. They searched first where he had died, and then in the surrounding areas, until they found him at the park, looking very disoriented, just like Makoto thought he would be. They converged to that point. Makoto slowly walked up to him.

"Nephrite?" He looked at her, and was confused.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember? It's me, Princess Lita of Jupiter. We've dated for four years. Well, technically 1004 years, but that really doesn't matter."

"Lita? Is it really?"

"Do you want me to prove it? When you first asked me out, you wore a green suit to impress me, even though we were just going on a stroll through a garden." His mind made him see her in an elegant green dress to kick-start his memory.

"Lita." He got up and hugged her. She embraced him.

"Although, technically, I'm now Kino Makoto," she pulled her face away from him just enough so she could talk to him face to face, "the Moon Kingdom was attacked, and I died trying to save it. Queen Serenity gave me a second chance using the Imperial Silver Crystal, and I was reborn on Earth, along with Serenity, Mina, Amy, Raye, Tellus, Endymion, Amara, Michelle, and Paciana. We were all reborn on Earth, along with the rest of the Moon Kingdom." Nephrite held her tighter.

"Who cares about the details? You're safe now Lita, or I guess I should say Makoto." Rei was upset. Usagi noticed this.

"Rei-chan, why are you so sad?"

"Jadeite, we don't know where he is. I might never see him again."

"No entirely true." They looked at Haruka. "He was put into Eternal Sleep by Beryl. Because of her downfall, her spell might have been broken."

"We never told you anything about Jadeite, how did you know?"

"Sailor Pluto updated us when she brought us to New York." Rei's eyes brightened up.

"So, Jadeite might still be able to be saved."

"We would have to go back to Point D."

"We can use the Nimbuses, or we can use Sailor Teleport."

"Sailor Teleport would be easier to do. But first, we need to get into a more remote location. Nobody knows who we are except for everyone here, Danburite, and Taiyoo." They all looked around and saw a dark alleyway. They all walked to it and Transformed.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"MARS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"MAKE-UP!" they transformed and the Inner Senshi gathered into a circle and conducted Sailor Teleport. Everyone put a hand on one of the Inner Senshi, and they were transported to Point D in the North Pole.

"Jadeite! Jadeite!" She ran around the base they were in.

"Rei-chan, let me lead, me and Noosagi know where the location of Beryl's base of operations is." Sailor Moon started walking and everyone else followed suit.

Eventually they made it to a base. Sailor Mars ran inside, then we heard her scream. Everyone else ran inside. She was on the ground right in front of a half crystallized Jadeite, the lower half of his body not covered in crystal. Sailor Moon came in between Sailor Mars and Jadeite. She took out the Moon Wand.

"MOON HEALING ESCALATION PERMANENT!" The remaining crystal encasing Jadeite disappeared. He was still unconscious.

"We have to get him somewhere safer." The Inner Senshi conducted Sailor Teleport, while Sailor Uranus held onto Jadeite so they would still be able to bring him to where they were going, which was Rei's temple. Luckily, no one was there yet, and no one had yet come there, so Grandpa and Yuuchiro weren't there.

When Jadeite woke up, they decided to not tell him what he had done. That the end of this story.

**Song Of Hope: The end… for now.**


End file.
